Freddie and Lindsey - I shouldn't love you, but I do
by xBrokenAngelsx
Summary: Freddie and Lindsey finally give in to their feelings. But when something happens, will 'Frindsey' ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a fresh day in the Roscoe household. Just like any other day, the sound of arguing crossed with laughter echoed through the house as the boys fought over who was doing what at the garage that day. Lindsey was settling Joe Junior, cradling him as she rocked from side to side, sending the youngster to sleep. She placed him back down into his moses basket before turning on the baby monitor and leaving the bedroom, walking down the stairs to join the others.

"God, you lot don't half make a racket! There's a baby in this household if you hadn't realised?" She said, ruffling Robbie's hair as she went over to make herself a coffee.

"Right, I'm off. Can't stand my presence can you? C'mon Jase, let's go." He said, grabbing his twin brothers arm as they left the house and headed to the garage.

Lindsey glanced over at Freddie who was sitting at the dining table, a small smile appearing on her face as her eyes met with his. The moment was stopped as Joe wandered into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his fiancé and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning babe. You alright?" He questioned, taking a piece of left over toast from Jason's plate.

"Um, yeah. You going to work today?" She asked, taking her cup from the side and taking a sip of her coffee as she looked over at Joe.

"Yeah, I'm just about to head off actually. Better not leave Rob in charge. I love you." He said with a chuckle, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the house, completely blanking Freddie as he left.

"I love you too." Lindsey replied faintly as she turned to look at Freddie.

Freddie saw the two together, the jealousy building up inside him. That should've been him, he should've been the one checking if she was alright, the one that wanted to hold her. Seeing as the house was no empty, Freddie got up and walked over to Lindsey as he wrapped his arms around her, she did the same as she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach his height.

"I'm glad they're gone. I've missed you." He said in a raspy voice, a slight smirk upon his face as he pulled her closer to him.

"Likewise." She replied with a smirk, pulling him into a soft yet passionate kiss, Freddie responding as he bent down a little to be closer to her.

Too busy caught up in the moment, neither of them heard the sound of the high heels that echoed through the house. Stood in the kitchen doorway, Mercedes McQueen. She'd been staying at the Roscoe's since the bust up with her family after Porshe's wedding. The brunette raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Well well, what have we got here?" She said, looking at her best friend then at her ex with a stern look.

Freddie pulled away from Lindsey, his arms still wrapped around her waist as he turned to face Mercedes. Lindsey stayed still on the spot as she looked at her friend, completely forgetting that she was staying in the spare room.

What's good ol' Mercy gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lindsey sat, head in her hands as she sat beside Mercedes in her bedroom. She sighed deeply as she felt Mercy's eyes on her, waiting for answers.

"Well? You gonna tell me why you've been snoggin' your fiancé's brother?" Mercedes said loudly, her arms crossed as she stood over her best friend.

"I know how wrong this is, believe me I do. I don't need some kind of McQueen counselling session. I just, I can't help how I feel." She said, looking up at her friend with a lone tear in her eyes.

Mercedes let out a gentle sigh as she pulled Lindsey up and into a hug. She'd been here quite a few times and it couldn't be helped, the way you felt for someone. She knew she had to be a good friend, despite wanting to be the little snitch and tell Joe everything.

"Hey, we've all been there once right? I can't say much, I'm a McQueen. But, you're gonna 'ave to tell Joe sooner or later, if he finds out from someone else, you two are both gone." She said, taking a step back.

"I know, I want to tell him but I just can't. How am I supposed to tell Joe that I don't love him and that I'm head over heels in love with his brother? I can't do it, not now we have a baby together." Lindsey sighed, walking over to the Moses basket as she held Junior's tiny hand, feeling the baby's grasp on her ring finger that brought a smile to her face.

Freddie was listening to the girls conversation from his room. He picked up his phone, pressing the 'on' button as the screen lit up. The picture of Lindsey and Joe Junior as his wall paper, immediately making him smile. He wanted them to be a family, just the three of them and he wasn't gonna let Mercedes ruin it for them. The male got up quickly, rushing to Lindsey's room.

"You do what's right for you and that little one, but just remember that if you don't tell him. Then… will." Mercedes said in her stern tone, leaving the bedroom as she bumped into a tall figure, looking up to see Freddie looking down on her.

"You're not going to tell Joe, you got me?" He said angrily as he looked down at Mercedes who was threatening to tell Joe.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to tell Joe, for sure I'm going to tell him. But her?" She said, glancing back at Lindsey before back at Freddie. "I care too much about her. You?" She took a small step closer to him and up on her tip toes going face to face. " I couldn't give a damn about what he'd do to you, you deserve everything that is coming to you. Enjoy you're little affair whilst it lasts." She whispers with a sly smirk before pushing past him and strutting out of the house.

Lindsey was listening to everything that was going on whilst keeping JJ quiet. She looked down at the baby before back over at Freddie and Mercedes. Lindsey never wanted for any of this and it was dawning on her that what she was doing was really wrong.

"She isn't gonna tell him about us, is she?" Lindsey asked Freddie in a worried tone as she looked at the male.

Freddie walked over to her, looking into the moses basket where Junior was and smiling to himself just a little before back to Lindsey, pulling her into his chest and holding her close as he kissed the top of her head.

"Look, she is not gonna say anything because if she does, she's got another thing coming. She cares about you, Linds and your friendship." He said sarcastically. "Just leave her with me, she's not gonna say a word and everything is gonna be fine."

"Don't do anything to her, please? She is my best friend, I trust her with this. Maybe we should just keep a low profile, yeah? Until we decide to tell Joe…" She said, lifting her head to look at him.

Freddie sighed, turning away from her as one million thoughts ran through his head. He just wanted it out in the open, he wanted Joe to know and he wanted the two of them to finally be together but he knew waiting was the right thing to do. He nodded gently, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling her into a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Lindsey lay awake that night, thinking over the drama that had happened that day. Mercedes wasn't supposed to find out, not at all. The affair was gonna be Freddie and Lindsey's little secret, it would only stay between them. She was tossing and turning, trying to fall back to sleep as she thought about what her friend said. 'You tell him, or I will.' The words echoed through her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about it. The brunette silently climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Joe nor Joe Junior. She put on her purple dressing gown and headed downstairs, brushing her hair out of her face as she went into the kitchen. It was 3am, she couldn't do much but maybe being away from Joe would be good, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Turning on the tap and grabbing a class carefully from the cupboard, Lindsey grabbed herself a glass of water, being as careful and as quiet as she could so she didn't wake the household.

"What are you doing up at this time? Surely you need all the sleep you can get, sleep whilst the baby sleeps?" A deep voice said from behind her, Lindsey jumping as she turned around to see Freddie standing in the archway that connected the kitchen and living area together.

Freddie had not long got back from a 'dodgy deal' with fellow villain, Trevor. He shoved his leather jacket on one of the kitchen chairs and chucked his muddy shoes at the back door before looking over to Lindsey, wondering why she'd gotten up.

"Thank god you're here." She whispered, letting out a sigh of relief as she placed her glass down and ran over to Freddie, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a tight hug. She never wanted to let go, in that moment it was just the two of them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He replied quietly, holding her close as he rested his head on hers. This was all he'd ever wanted, since the first time she smiled at him from across the dinner table, 10 years before hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm betraying Joe, this isn't right. I can't sleep, I can't think. It shouldn't be like this." She said, fighting the tears that blurred her vision.

"It's alright, everything's gonna be alright. If you want to tell him, I'm all for it. But you have to do what's right for you, Linds. I want him to know, I want us to be together. And if you tell him, I'll be right beside you when you do." He said softly, kissing the top of her head as he held her close to his chest.

"If I don't, Mercedes will. If he hears it from someone else, it's gonna be so much worse. I can't keep pretending that everything's okay when it isn't. Junior is the one thing holding me and Joe together right now." She wiped her eyes as she looked up at Freddie.

"Lindsey! Mercedes isn't going to say a word, I can assure you of that. Don't tell him just because she has threatened you, do it because you want to and because you know it's the right thing to do. Trust me, it'll be okay." He replied, wiping a tear away from her cheek before smiling a little.

"I love you." She said gently, looking up at the male, feeling more reassured than ever. Maybe he was right, maybe everything was going to be okay.

}}}}}}}

The sun shone through the bay window of Lindsey and Joe's bedroom. Lindsey was perched on the end of her bed, thinking everything over. She knew that she right thing to do was to tell Joe the truth but at the same time, she didn't want to let him go. She knew how selfish she was being, she was only doing it for Junior's sake, knowing that if they hadn't had a baby together, she would've ended it by now.

Lindsey sighed gently and got up, putting her hair into a neat ponytail and putting on her black cardigan. She then left her room, going downstairs and into the kitchen to get herself a drink. She stopped at the archway as she looked into the kitchen, a smile appearing on her face as she saw Joe holding Junior, the perfect picture. The smile soon disappeared, realising that it wouldn't be this way for long. It was only Freddie she wanted and what she was doing to Joe wasn't right. She shook her head as she put it to the back of her mind, walking into the kitchen and peering over Joe's shoulder.

"You two have such a precious bond." She said softly before making herself a coffee, just as every morning.

"Well, gotta spend this time with him. I can't believe that we've finally got the family we planned, that he's here and he's safe." Joe replied, smiling down at the youngster in his arms.

Lindsey sighed as she overheard him, turning around to face the two of them. "Yeah, we've got it all now, hey? Took some time but we got there."

"Yeah. And in a few days time, we'll be spending our first Christmas together, as a family. Anyway, I better head off, jobs to do. I'll be back later, babe." He said, handing her Junior before kissing her forehead and leaving the house.

Lindsey nodded reluctantly before taking Junior into her arms, cradling him as she walked into the front room. She smiled softly as she looked into the blue eyes of her son. He was perfect, Joe thought that everything was okay, this Christmas was gonna be the family Christmas with their new baby, that wasn't the case. She sighed before placing him into his baby bouncer and sitting on the sofa, thinking over everything once again.

_Sorry guys, this chapter wasn't the best! I promise there is lots of drama soon to happen. Enjoy! x_


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas morning had arrived in the Roscoe household. Silence. It wasn't like it used to be when the twins were little and were running down the stairs at 6am, Sandy trailing along behind them to open their presents. Lindsey thought it was to good to be true, the silence, no cries from the baby, no arguing in the kitchen. She put on her usual dressing gown and little ballet pump style slippers and moved her hair to one side as she headed downstairs, going into the living room to join the brothers.

"Merry Christmas you grizzly lot." She said with a chuckle, walking over to Joe, placing a kiss on his cheek as they wrapped an arm around each other, Lindsey leaning her head on his shoulder as she looked at the other brothers with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Linds!" The brothers replied with glee.

Freddie walked downstairs and stopped at the doorway to the living room. He sighed as he saw the loved up couple. Seeing Joe and Lindsey together tore him apart. He didn't want to share her with him anymore, he wanted Lindsey all to himself. He then walked into the living room, joining the others.

"Hey, there he is! The one day you choose to be lazy, Fred!" Joe said to his younger sibling, laughing along with the twins and Ziggy.

Lindsey glanced over at Freddie quickly before turning back away from him.

"C'mon then, it's Christmas! Let's go eat breakfast and then we'll get into the festive spirit!" She said joyfully. She looked at the others before heading through into the kitchen and serving up the usual Christmas breakfast.

}}}}}

That afternoon, the family were all sat around in the front room, opening gifts. Lindsey and Freddie hadn't spoken at all that day, the tension was building between them. Freddie felt as though there was something Lindsey wasn't telling them, that maybe she was having second thoughts.

"I'm home!" Shouted a female, the sound of stilettos stomping on the floor echoed through the house.

Mercedes stumbled back into the Roscoe residence with a wine bottle in her hand. Her family were still pushing her way, her mum had wished her dead and her sisters wanted nothing to do with her. She stumbled into the front room, drinking the wine as she stood in the doorway.

Lindsey was curled up beside Joe on the sofa when she heard Mercedes' voice. She turned and looked over at her best friend.

"Mercedes, what's happened?" She asked, looking concerned at her friend who was stumbling about. She knew that Mercy being drunk and knowing about the affair.

"Nobody cares, d'they?" Mercedes slurred, flopping herself onto the sofa and drinking more from the bottle.

"Mercy, alcohol isn't gonna help. You've had enough." She said, standing up and snatching the bottle from her hand.

"Christmas is about being with ya' family and all that, mine don't want 'owt to do with me." She said, snatching the bottle back as she stumbled into the kitchen.

Lindsey sighed, knowing that right now, Mercedes needed her friends to support her. Her family were pushing her away and they didn't even want her there for Christmas. Lindsey gestured to Freddie to follow her, him jumping up from his seat quickly and following Lindsey into the kitchen where Mercedes was.

"Y'know you two, you two are gonna tear this family apart with your dirty little affair. One day, this family is gonna end up just like mine and you will have nothing!" She said angrily, looking at both of them.

"Don't even think about saying that. This family will never, ever, be the way your messed up family is. How dare you!" She whispered in a stern tone.

"Oh, here she goes! You waltzed into this family, all loved up with Joe and now you're having it off with his brother! This is all be your fault, Lindsey." Mercedes replied, her voice raising.

Lindsey laughed sarcastically before storming off from the kitchen and going back into the living area, sitting back in her seat like nothing had ever happened.

"Don't speak to her like that. You're supposed to be her friend. I think you better leave." Freddie said, crossing his arms as he looked at Mercedes.

"Not before Joe learns that his little brother is betraying him!" She whispered to him, leaving the kitchen before getting stopped by a hand grabbing her arm in a tight hold.

"And you really think I'm gonna let you do that? Oh McQueen, you dare say anything and you'll be sorry you ever got on the wrong side of me." Freddie whispered angrily, looking Mercedes straight in the eye.

Mercedes just chuckled, pulling her arm away from his grasp and stumbling back out of the house. "Enjoy your jolly good Christmas!" She said sarcastically, leaving the house and slamming the heavy door behind her.

Freddie glared at Mercedes as she left the house. He headed back into the living area, seeing Joe and Lindsey more loved up than ever. He knew that she was doing it just because she didn't want to seem suspicious but to him, it felt as though he was always gonna be second best, despite the two of them having made plans. He sighed, taking a seat beside Ziggy on the sofa opposite the couple.

_First off, merry Christmas! I promised drama, but I wanted more of a nice family Christmas in this chapter so I'm gonna make boxing day a bigger one. Enjoy x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Skipping forward a little with this. Christmas has past, the affair is still happening but something is going to happen that'll change the lives of the couple forever._

There she was. Standing in the bathroom, impatiently waiting for the three minutes to come around. So soon after having Joe Junior, she was stood in exactly the same place, doing exactly the same thing she was nearly a year ago, taking a pregnancy test. This defiantly wasn't the plan, Junior had only just turned a month old, now wasn't the time for another baby.

As the time on her phone turned to '10.25', Lindsey picked up the pregnancy test, taking a deep breath as she turned it round to see the results.

'_Negative'_

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief, the answer she wanted. As much as she would've cared and loved that baby, the responsibility for two little lives when she wasn't even in a stable relationship would've been hard. She knew that Freddie would've been there to support her but she just couldn't do it. She wrapped the test up in tissue and chucked it into the bottom of the bin so nobody would find it. She then left the bathroom, going downstairs to the family as she pretended to forget that she'd even had to take a pregnancy test.

"Look, I better get going. Got so many jobs on now the Christmas break is over. Here, take him will you? And tell Lindsey I love her." Joe said, handing Freddie Joe Junior before tapping his brother on the shoulder, grabbing his keys and leaving through the backdoor.

Freddie nodded reluctantly at Joe as he heard him. "Oh, right. Okay then." He said awkwardly, taking the baby into his arms.

Lindsey stayed behind the archway as she listened to their conversation. She saw Freddie with Junior, smiling slightly. He'd never been good with babies or little people for that matter. It was like they were scaring him or something. In that moment, Lindsey did realize how much of a good dad he would've made though, the way he looked at the baby and held the youngsters hand.

Freddie looked at the baby in his arms, admiring how small this tiny little person was. In the moments he spent with him, he just thought about how maybe one day him and Lindsey would have a baby of their own, their own family, their own home. He was scared that he was going to drop him or something was going to happen, he just wanted to protect this little life, be the best uncle he could ever have. The whole bad boy image, it was never gonna disappear but Freddie would always be different around Lindsey and this little boy.

"What's wrong? He's not going to bite you." Lindsey said with a chuckle, walking into the kitchen and standing beside him.

"I was just thinking. He could've been ours, he could've been our little boy, Linds. Joe is so lucky to have you and this little guy. I'd kill to be in his place." He said, still looking down at Junior in his arms.

Lindsey sighed overhearing him. She looked down for a few moments before walking over to the two of them and placing both of her hands either side of his face as she turned his head to face her.

"Freddie, I love you and one day we are going to have it all, I promise. One day we're gonna have a house, a family and we're gonna live happily ever after. I can assure you it, we're going to be together properly one day." She said, smiling a little.

Freddie sighed and shook his head before handing Junior to her.

"I've gotta go. I'm sorry Lindsey." He said, grabbing his jacket from the seat, putting it on and leaving the house quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Fred, wait!" She yelled, trying to get him back. Why did he just go like that? Why did he disappear?

_Lots to come! Keep reading, don't forget to leave me a review and any ideas you might want to happen!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Freddie walked out of the house quickly and made his way into the village. He couldn't be around Lindsey right now, all these crazy feelings were getting to him and he didn't know where he stood. Looking at Junior made him think about everything, he was gonna be one of the main culprits that would tear that little family apart, that would tear Lindsey and Joe apart. He sighed, pulling his hand through his hair as he wandered through the village.

"Why you in a hurry for?" Sinead said, seeing the male dashing through the village.

"Get out of my way, Sinead." Said Freddie sternly, pushing Sinead aside gently.

The male ran up the metal stairs to The Loft and headed inside.

"I wondered when you were gonna get here." A female said.

Freddie walked straight to the office area before hearing the voice. He turned around to see Mercedes McQueen stood behind the bar, arms crossed as she looked at him.

"What is it, Mercedes?" He asked.

Mercedes walked out from behind the bar and practically strutted over to Freddie, standing in front of him.

"Have you told the truth yet? Y'know, I'm itching to watch the fireworks go off when he finds out you've been seeing his beloved fiancée." She said with a sly smirk, looking at him.

"Oh leave it out will you? Me and Lindsey have got enough on our plates without you hassling us to tell Joe." He rolled his eyes, attempting to walk into the office but getting stopped as Mercedes grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't try and walk away from me, I've got a strong grip." She smirked, keeping hold of his arm.

"Don't try it, Merc. Get back to scrubbing floors or whatever you do for a living here." He said, pulling his arm from her grip.

"Or what?" She replied, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"What is your plan here?" He questioned, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

"I need to know whether you're gonna tell the truth, Roscoe. Otherwise, I'll do that job for you." She said, pulling out her phone and holding it up at him.

"You wouldn't dare." He shook his head, trying to grab her phone.

"Ah!" She pulled her arm back. "YOU wouldn't dare. I've got everything right here if I want to tear your family apart." She said, taking another step closer to him.

"You know, I could do a lot more damage than you could. You tell Joe the truth and you'll be sorry you ever did." He said sternly.

"Ooh, I do like a bad boy." She replied, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off of me." He said, pushing her arms off of him.

* * *

><p>Lindsey guessed that something was up with Freddie, him leaving like that. He'd never do that. She grabbed her coat and put it on before putting on her white Converse pumps and grabbing her phone. She'd asked Jason to look after the baby whilst she went to 'do some errands'. She left the Roscoe house and began walking quickly into the village. On her way, she looked out for Freddie but couldn't find him, figuring the club was the only place he could be. The brunette made her way up the metal stairs and into the club, spotting both Mercedes and Freddie.<p>

'_Ooh, I do like a bad boy!'_

'_What do you think you're doing?! Get off of me.'_

Lindsey had stepped into the club just as that happened. She looked over to see Mercedes, practically throwing herself at Freddie.

"So is this where you ran off to? To her?" She said, walking over to where the two of them were.

"Linds. What? No! I just needed a few moments on my own and Mercedes was threatening us to tell Joe and then she threw herself at me." He said angrily, stepping back from Mercedes.

"I can't believe this! You were supposed to be my friend, my best friend at that." Lindsey said as she looked at Mercedes.

"I was just saying how it might be a good idea to tell the truth soon, y'know. And things kind of escalated." Mercedes replied, winking at Freddie.

"Right, you've gotta go." He said, grabbing Mercedes arm and dragging her out of the club onto the balcony. "You try that again? You've got another thing coming." He whispered.

Mercedes just laughed it off, walking down the metal stairs, her heels making a loud echo as she did so. She pulled out her phone, looking back up to the club before scrolling through her contacts, finding Joe's number. She opened the contact and wrote a text message reading;

'Thought you better know about this. Your little brother and your innocent little fiancée have been at it behind your back. Don't go too soft on them.' With the picture of the couple from previous weeks attached. She smirked, strutting back off into the village.

Freddie walked back into the club over to where Lindsey was, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, about earlier. I just needed to get away, this is killing me. Us having to sneak around, seeing you with Joe. You two have a baby together, how am I supposed to take you away from your family?" He said, looking down as he spoke.

"Freddie. You don't have to think about that." She said, lifting his chin up so he was looking at her. "It's you I want to be with and we're gonna be together soon. I promise you, just think about us, yeah?" She said, a smile appearing on her face as her eyes met with his.

Freddie nodded a little, smiling slightly as he moved a piece of hair from her face and looked at her.

"We've got some time alone, what do you say?" She smirked, pulling him into a passionate kiss as she walked backwards into the office, Freddie closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Drama to come next chapter!:D<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Joe looked at the time on the clock in the garage, seeing it was time for a well earned break. He walked over to the desk, taking a seat as he heard his phone chirp, notifying him that he'd received a text. He picked up his mobile, putting in the passcode and unlocking it. The first thing that popped up on the screen was a text message from Mercedes, a note underneath saying; 'Media message.' It wasn't just a normal text, there was something enclosed. He opened the text, reading the message.

'_Thought you better know about this. Your little brother and your innocent little fiancée have been at it behind your back. Don't go too soft on them_.' With a picture of the couple.

Surely it wasn't? It couldn't have been. Could it? Joe thought his eyes were deceiving him. Lindsey wouldn't do that, sure, Freddie would but Lindsey? He stared at his phone, at the picture. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fact that he had to find out this way destroyed him even more.

Standing up, he felt the anger build up, throwing his phone against the garage wall. Why now? Why his brother? He knew how Freddie felt for Lindsey but he _never _that Lindsey would betray him like that and he'd have to find out through text from her best friend.

Kim was near by, heading to The Dog to see Esther. She stopped in at the garage, noticing Joe's anger. She quickly ran into the garage.

"Hey, hey! What's all this for?!" She asked, shocked at his behaviour.

"You're wonderful big sister has been having an affair with my brother." He said angrily, turning around to look at her.

Kim had already known about the two of them, not the affair but how they felt for eachother. She stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

}}}

Lindsey buttoned up her coat and re did her ponytail as she grabbed her phone from the desk and placed it in her pocket. Oblivious to what was happening at the garage, Lindsey smiled over at Freddie.

"You go home first. I'll come back in a bit, won't look too suspicious then." She said, walking over to him.

Freddie nodded slightly as he put on his leather jacket and wrapped his arms around Lindsey.

"I love you, Lindsey Butterfield." He said softly with a smirk.

"I love you too, Freddie Roscoe." She responded, kissing him gently.

Freddie kissed her back before pulling away, hugging her softly and leaving the office area. He left the club, walking down the stairs quickly. He headed through the village, minding his own business. As he walked, he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him as he turned around to see Kim.

"Kim. What is it?" He said sternly.

"I know. And so does Joe."

"What? Know what?"

"You and Lindsey, your little affair." She said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"How, what?" He asked, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Look, you better come and see Joe. Like now!"

}}}}}}

Joe had his back to Freddie, facing the wall, not wanting to make eye contact with his brother. No way was he being civil after this.

"How long?"

"Joe-"

"HOW LONG?" Joe yelled.

"A month or so." Freddie replied, looking down.

"How could you? Me and Lindsey were perfect, we had Junior. And then you just had to stick your big nose in, you had to go and ruin it all."

"It wasn't just me! Lindsey wanted it. As soon as Junior was born, I was going to leave. I packed my stuff to go, she pulled me aside and told me she loved me. Do you really expect me to forget that?" He said sternly.

"I don't care what she said. You shouldn't have done it. She was mine, _my Lindsey. _You're my brother, she's my fiancée." He said, turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Freddie said, welling up as he made eye contact with his brother.

"No you're not. You loved her and as soon as she'd had our baby, you thought that it'd be good to split us up, take her away hm?" He said, taking a step closer to his brother.

"That baby could've been mine, Joe. I wasn't gonna walk away that easily." He replied, knowing that this might have been breaking point for Joe.

"Y-What? How? You're lying." Joe started to feel the anger taking over him once again. That was one thing he was expecting not to hear.

"When you were in that coma, me and Lindsey. We slept together, alright? She never told you and I never told you because I _knew _how much she loved you and I wouldn't do a anything to hurt her." He said with a stern attitude, looking his brother right in the eye.

That was it. That was the point were it all kicked off. Joe lunged for his younger sibling, his fist going straight into his face as he fell to the floor. He pulled him up, holding him just by his vest.

At this point, Lindsey was walking back from the club as she heard the yelling from the garage. She ran as quickly as she could over to the garage, seeing the two brothers.

"Joe, no!" Lindsey shouted, seeing Freddie on the floor with a blood nose. Tears blurred her vision as she tried to stop Joe from hurting him again.

"Lindsey, stay back." Kim said, pulling her sister back from the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I'm really sorry. Just please, don't!" Freddie shouted through tears.

"Shut up. Stop saying sorry, you're not sorry!" Joe yelled, also in tears at the news as he held his fist up to him.

"Let him go, Joe!" Robbie came running into the garage, pulling him away from Freddie with the help of Jason.

As soon as Joe had been pulled off of Freddie, Lindsey rushed to his side, kneeling beside him.

"I'm sorry, Lindsey." Freddie whispered before getting up quickly, running from the garage and back home as fast as he could.

"You!" Joe said, pointing to Lindsey. "This is your fault aswell and don't act like it isn't." He shouted at his fiancé.

"Joe please! We need to talk properly." She responded through the tears she was attempting to fight back

"Rob? Jase? Give us a minute." Joe said angrily, getting his younger brothers to leave.

The twins left the couple alone in the garage. Blood was left on the floor, tears were streaming down Lindsey's face, Joe was full of anger, ready to punch anything he could. The pair looked at eachother in despair, knowing that this was the end of their long ten year relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lindsey and Joe looked at each other, both turning to Kim as Lindsey gestured to her to leave. She turned back to look at Joe as she walked over to him.

"Don't, Linds." He said, taking a step back.

"Joe, please. Just listen to me." She replied, looking down for a few moments before back up at him.

"What is there to listen to? I know what you've been up to." He raised his voice, turning to look at his fiancée.

"You were gone, Freddie was there. He was going to leave and it made me think and then it just happened. Us, sleeping together." Her voice cracked as she fought back tears.

"So, because he was leaving you thought you'd jump into bed with him? To make him stay?!" He chuckled, turning away from her again.

"No! It wasn't like that, not atall. He made me believe that you were gone, that you didn't love me anymore."

"Linds, why did you believe him? You should've known that I wouldn't have walked away from you, from us that easily."

"But I didn't! I didn't know that and I was so worried about where you were that I'd have believed anything. And ever since then, ever since that night, I've never been able to forget how I felt for him, my best friend."

"We were going to be together forever, get married, have a family. We have a baby together and here you are, having it off with my brother whilst I'm left with Junior?" He yelled, turning back around to her.

Lindsey shook her head as she walked over to him.

"I couldn't tell you about us, about how I felt for Freddie, not after we'd started a family. There was a chance that JJ was his and if he was, I would've told you."

"You let me believe that he was mine when really there was a doubt in your mind that he was really Freddie's?"

"I'm sorry, Joe. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, not after what I've done but I am."

"Don't bother, Lindsey. I don't even know you, do I?" He said angrily.

Lindsey was doing all it took to hold back the tears. She was ending her ten year relationship with the person she was supposed to love most and even though it wasn't him that she loved, it still tore her apart having to end it.

"We are always gonna be tied together, we have a baby. But, I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Her voice faded as she took off her diamond engagement ring, looking at it for a few moments before handing it to him and turning away as she left the garage.

"Lindsey, wait!" He shouted. This wasn't the end, it couldn't be. He loved her with all of his heart, despite the pain she'd put him through.

Joe stood on the spot, not moving an inch. He looked down at the ring in his hand; the anger that had overcome him earlier was building up again. He screamed, chucking the ring out of his eyesight and at the garage door before sitting down at the desk, crying into his hands. That was it, it was over.

* * *

><p>Lindsey walked in the door to the Roscoe residence being greeted by the family. She spotted Freddie who'd still not sorted himself out after the fight, walking over to him as she fell into his arms, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.<p>

Jason, Robbie, Kim and Ziggy moved away from the couple, taking a seat in the front room together. They were shocked themselves. Just a few hours ago, Lindsey and Joe would've been cooing over their new baby, acting like a family when all along Freddie and Lindsey were together.

Freddie rested his head on Lindsey's , keeping her close as he tried to calm her down. He knew that he was apart of this whole mess and he had to do something about it.

"Linds, we don't have to pretend anymore. He knows everything. You did the right thing, ending it." He said, his words fading at the end.

"Did I? Because I think I just screwed everything up between us. I'm tied to him forever and now I'm going to have to look him in the eye everyday, knowing that it's all my fault we split up."

"You can't go on pretending to love someone if you don't. We can start over now, together. Me, you and JJ. We can be a family."

At that moment, Joe stepped into the house, standing in the doorway as he looked at the couple. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he looked at them.

"You're not taking my boy away from me." He said sternly to his brother.

Lindsey pulled out of the hug and turned to look at Joe. She could feel the tension between the three of them, the way Joe was looking at them.

"I don't mean it like that, Joe." He replied, looking at him, one arm still wrapped around Lindsey's shoulder.

"So, first you take my fiancé and now you plan to take my son aswell?"

"Oh, just pack it in. I'm the one that'll make the decision about JJ." Lindsey responded angrily.

"Stay out of it, Lindsey. This is between me and him."

"No! I won't let you take it all out on Freddie, this isn't his entire fault, alright?"

"It is! It's all his fault, he made this mess." He said before lunging towards his brother, Ziggy jumping up and stopping the fight from happening.

"STOP IT!" Lindsey yelled, running her hands over her face.

"He deserves everything he gets!" Joe shouted, attempting to get to Freddie but being held back by Ziggy.

"C'mon Linds, it's probably best if we go elsewhere." Freddie said, taking her arm.

"YOU deserve everything that you get. Why can't you just deal with the fact that I don't love you anymore?" She yelled at him.

"What a lovely thing to come home to!" Sandy exclaimed.

The whole family turned to look, seeing Sandy and her suitcases standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Lindsey and Freddie had explained everything to Sandy. She was in shock herself. She'd sat down at the table with Lindsey, talking about everything that she'd come home to.<p>

"Oh, love. I can't think what you must have been going through with all this." Sandy said, placing a hand over Lindsey's.

"I just. Ever since that night I was with Freddie, I've never been able to forget how I feel. He just, he's different to Joe. I get that warm fuzzy feeling inside when I'm with him." She said, the thought putting a smile on her face.

"Whatever makes you happy, Linds. I just, I want you and Joe to sort things out between the two of you. Joe Junior is going to need you both, you have to be civil for his sake."

"I know, I know. I just need to let him cool off and I'll speak to him." She replied, standing up as she placed her empty cup into the sink.

"Look, I'm here for you, just like I am for all my boys. Come 'ere." She said, pulling Lindsey into a friendly hug.

Lindsey smiled, hugging Sandy back. Just having Sandy home was enough to make her happy, someone to keep the boys in order.

"I'm glad you're back. We've missed you!"

* * *

><p>Joe walked into the living room where his family were sitting, standing as he looked down at them all.<p>

"I don't want either of them here. They don't deserve to be under this roof."

"Joe, love." Sandy said, standing up as she walked to her son. "You can't kick them out. He is still your brother and Lindsey needs a place to stay with the baby."

"Oh, no. Lindsey can go, my son is staying with me. Freddie needs to go, I don't care where as long as he's out of my sight."

Freddie got up as he heard Joe. He knew staying in the house wasn't the right thing to do, he couldn't bear seeing their family getting more and more tore apart.

"Don't bother, mum. I'll go."

"Freddie, wait. You have every right to be here."

Lindsey came down from upstairs after settling JJ. She heard everything going on and walked into the front room.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"You need to go, both of you." Joe said.

"Joe, please. I can't go, I can't leave Junior."

"I don't care, I don't wanna see you."

"I won't have this, not under my roof. Lindsey is staying here, she isn't going." Sandy replied, crossing her arms.

"Bu-"

"No buts. She needs to be with her son."

Joe sighed angrily, turning around and storming off into the kitchen. Freddie wandered off into the hallway to leave the house, getting stopped by Lindsey.

"You'll be okay, won't you? Stay somewhere safe." She said to him quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, as long as you and the little man are safe, that's all that matters."

"Text me to tell me you're alright, yeah? I love you." She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'll be fine, Linds. I love you too." He whispered, kissing her back before leaving the house.

Lindsey wiped away a single tear as she watched him go. She should've been leaving with him, they should be together. She sighed before walking back to the stairs, looking into the front room. She mouthed 'Thankyou' to Sandy.

Sandy smiled a little and nodded gently in response.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this was such a long one! I just had so much to fit in! Hope you're all enjoying it:D.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was the day after everything had been revealed. Tension was high in the Roscoe house, barely anybody was speaking to each other. Lindsey had stayed in Freddie's room so she was away from Joe and nobody had any idea where Freddie had stayed that night. Lindsey was soothing JJ to sleep as she walked down the stairs that morning. She met eyes with Joe who was in the kitchen.

"Morning." She mumbled. He just looked at her with a blank stare before quickly turning away from her.

Lindsey scoffed at Joe blanking her as she grabbed an apple from the side and headed back out into the hallway. She placed Junior into his pram and put on her black tweed jacket and black ballet pumps before putting her brunette hair into a high ponytail. Joe wandered over to where she was just about to pick up the youngster.

"Uh, leave him. I've only just got him down." She said sternly as she looked at him through the mirror.

"But I want to see my son." Joe respond, looking at her with that angry look In his eyes.

"I'm taking him out and he needs to sleep. Please, just leave him alone." Her motherly instincts were kicking in and right now she didn't want Joe anywhere near her baby.

"Where you rushing off too this early then?" He stood up straighter as he looked at her.

"I'm going to find your brother that you kicked out into the cold last night." She replied, grabbing a blanket and tucking JJ in so he was warm.

"And you're taking my son to see that lying piece of scum?"

"OUR son. I need to go and see if he's alright, not like you care."

* * *

><p>Lindsey smiled sarcastically before grabbing her bag and leaving the house. She slammed the door behind her as she strolled into the village. Looking around, she didn't know where to look first. The village was only little but Freddie could've been anywhere. She went into the club, calling up the stairs to see if he was there. No sign of him apart from Grace who told her that she hadn't seen him that night. She then made her way to the garage where Ziggy told her that he hadn't seen his brother either. Lindsey then started to panic, so many thoughts ran through her head. The only other main place was the hospital. She walked quickly past everyone and down to the hospital. Her sister was there on her shift and Lindsey knew that Kim would know whether he'd been in.<p>

"Kim!" Lindsey called out, walking over to her sister.

"Linds! Where have you been? I've been trying to get hold of you!" She said, quickly walking to her sister.

"My phone died and I haven't had time to charge it. Why, what's up?" She replied with a worried tone in her voice.

"It's Freddie. He was involved in a mugging last night. He was found unconscious. He suffered a few cuts and bruises but he's alright. I just thought maybe he'd wanna see you. He's in cubicle 4."

This was nowhere near as bad as when he'd been stabbed or shot but hearing that he was in hospital and he was hurt tore her apart. This wasn't supposed to happen, not atall. Lindsey gasped as she walked as quickly as she could to the cubicle where he was. She opened the curtain as she saw him, a faint smile appearing as she saw he was alright. She sighed with relief, running over to him and pulling him into a gentle hug.

"I wasn't expecting you here. And before you say anything, I'm fine. I've been discharged." He said quietly, hugging her back.

"I wondered where you were. I've been searching for you everywhere and I've been worried." She pulled out of the hug as she looked up at him.

Freddie put on his leather jacket and his shoes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've been here for hours. Kim was coming into work this morning and apparently she found me or something and called an ambulance but it was all an overreaction. It's just a couple cuts." He reassured her.

"Who did this to you?"

"I not completely sure, but I think I've got a pretty good idea who it was."

Lindsey looked at him and sighed, looking away for a few moments before back at him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said with a faint smile.

Freddie nodded as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Look, I've got some unfinished business I need to see too. Go home and stop worrying about stuff, alright?" He said, moving a piece of hair from her face and placing it behind her ear.

"Alright. I'll see you later, yeah? We need to talk about things."

Freddie nodded in response before moving away from her. He peered into the pram and stroked the youngsters cheek with a smile before leaving the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lindsey was sat in the kitchen with Sandy once again. She'd told her about the mugging and that everything was okay but she was still confused as to who would do this to him. She sighed, taking a sip of her tea.<p>

"I don't get it. What did he do to deserve this? I mean, I know it was only a little thing and he's alright but. He didn't deserve it."

"You know our Freddie though, always in with the wrong crowds and getting himself into trouble. Probably said something and it touched a nerve with someone." Sandy shrugged slightly, also taking a sip of her tea.

"You don't seem to be to bothered about it all?" Lindsey said, looking at Sandy.

"Linds, I'm used to it. I mean to him, this is nothing. The boy has nine lives for gods sake. Survives anything he does. I'm sure he'll remember who did it later on and be getting his revenge."

"He wouldn't tell me earlier who it was. He said he was sure he knew who it was but he wouldn't tell me."

"Lindsey, love. Stop worrying! Freddie's old enough to fight his own battles."

* * *

><p>Freddie walked quickly through the village in the direction of the garage. He knew exactly who'd done this to him, he just didn't want to add more worry into Lindsey. He walked into the garage, pushing Ziggy out of the way and over to Joe.<p>

"Oi, bruv!" Ziggy shouted as he got knocked out of the way.

"Wow! You're stooping low." Freddie said angrily as Joe turned around to look at him.

Joe put down his tools as he looked up from the car he was working on.

"Why are you here? What are you going on about?" He replied, crossing his arms.

"You know exactly what I'm on about."

"Oh, the little falling out we had last night?"

"You'd already thrown a punch at me, thought you'd finish the job, hey?"

"You deserved it. I could've gone all out but I care about Lindsey and how she feels for you."

"Wow, look at you! Caring for once." Freddie remarked, laughing sarcastically as he took a step back.

"You better leave, NOW." He yelled.

"Or what? You'll do something else?"

Joe got angry once more, throwing another punch at his brother. Freddie dodged it, ducking under his arm.

"Give in, Joe. Violence gets you nowhere." He patted him on the cheek with a sly smirk before tapping Ziggy on the shoulder and leaving the garage. No way was Joe gonna get in the way of anything. Being mugged was something he could get through, for heavens sakes. He'd had much worse since living in the village.

Joe watched his brother leave, punching the wall which was inevitably a bad idea. He winced in pain, sitting down at his desk as Ziggy comforted him.

"Bruv'. Look, I know you're angry over him takin' your bird and all but seriously. Stop with the violence. He's your brother. Calm down yeah?" He comforted Joe, trying to stop his anger from taking over him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few days past and people started to cool off. Lindsey still hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with Joe over everything, he was still blocking her out. Her and Freddie were closer than ever, supporting each other. Freddie had ended up staying at the boardhouse, Sinead offering him a place to stay as he'd helped her and Tony with the whole Christmas market thing a couple months back.

Lindsey sat the kitchen table, she was exhausted. She figured that all the stress was finally getting to her plus the sleep deprivation and she was tired, ill and couldn't concentrate. Sandy passed her a cup of tea as she sat opposite her.

"Lindsey? You alright, love?" She asked, looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Hmm?" Lindsey snapped out of her trance as she looked back at her. "Oh, yeah. Just tired, it's all catching up with me I think."

"You sure? You're looking a little peaky." Sandy remarked, concerned at how she felt.

"Honestly! Just not getting much sleep at the moment." She replied, sighing.

"It'll get better, you'll work things out with Joe soon. I'm sure of it." She reassured her.

"Oi, Linds. You've seen better days!" Robbie said, laughing as he walked into the kitchen on his break.

"Oh pack it in!" Lindsey replied angrily, getting up as she walked out into the hallway to get her coat.

"Uh, where are you going?" Sandy asked, standing up and walking into the hallway.

"I just need some fresh air, probably do me good."

"Alright. If you feel worse, give me a call, yeah?"

Lindsey nodded and smiled ever so slightly before putting on her coat, grabbing her bag and leaving the house. All she needed was to get away from everyone, she felt smothered. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. She sighed, strolling through the village and down to the boardhouse to find Freddie. Upon arriving, she rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>Freddie was up and getting ready to go to the club when he heard the doorbell ring. He figured it was going to be Lindsey so he quickly ran out from his room and opened the door to her.<p>

"Morning beautiful. You alright? You're looking a little pale." He said softly, seeing her sigh and storm into the house. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You're mum has been going on about how I look all morning. I probably just caught a bug or something." She sighed, running her hands over her face.

"Come here you." He replied, shutting the door as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You should be at home if you don't feel great."

"I just wanted to see you. It doesn't feel right, not having you around the house." She rested her head on his chest as she spoke.

"You know I'd be back at the house if I could. Joe just won't have me there." He sighed, holding her close.

"I know. I'm gonna try talk to him and get him to think again. I hate this, having to be apart."

"As do I. We'll be back together properly in no time, I promise you." He reassured her.

* * *

><p>Joe was slowly coming to terms with the whole FreddieLindsey scenario. It was all still a shock but he knew that Lindsey and him would have to be civil for the sake of JJ. He chucked the garage keys at Ziggy as he went to take his break. Well, it wasn't really a break. It was an excuse to have another go at his brother. He headed to the boardhouse which was short walk away, ringing the doorbell as he got there. Freddie and Lindsey were having a catch up, working out everything they were gonna do. As the doorbell went, Lindsey jumped up and opened the door, sighing as she saw Joe.

"Oh, hey." She said awkwardly.

"Freddie here?"

"Yeah, um. I was just about to go, I'll leave you two to it." She grabbed her bag and kissed Freddie on the cheek before leaving.

Freddie smiled at her before she left and took over the door, leaning on the doorframe as he spoke to his brother.

"What are you here for?"

"You gonna let me in or what?"

Freddie held his hands up as he took a step back to let him in, closing the door behind them.

"Look, I don't want forgiveness and I am sure not forgiving you for everything you've done. But Mum's back and Lindsey's exhausted with all this. Can we just be civil?"

"Are you serious? I'm the one that should be saying this to you! You don't care about anyone but yourself, Joe. You thought it'd be a good idea to attack me, to kick me out? Lindsey needs me, not you. Are you not even thinking about her here? She's tired and worn out all because of this, you."

"Be quiet. I still care about Lindsey despite what she did to me. What you both did to me. She still needs me y'know? Not just you."

"What I deserved? Huh, sure thing." Freddie said sarcastically. "What are you on? She doesn't care about you! She was only with you for your sons sake."

"Don't. Don't say that." He replied angrily.

"Woops! I just did." Freddie smiled sarcastically once more, grabbing his leather jacket and dodging his brother as he ran quickly out of the house.

Joe stood blankly. Freddie was never going to be his brother, not after this. Not after what he'd done to him.

* * *

><p>Lindsey was back home later than evening, sat on the sofa with Joe Junior in her arms. She smiled down at the sleeping baby who was wrapped up cosily with a blanket in her arms.<p>

"You're perfect you are. And you're all mine." She whispered softly, admiring how small and cute he was. She turned to her handbag and glanced over at it and the Price Slice bag beside it. Should she? Shouldn't she?

Joe peered his head around the door, seeing her with their son. He was always going to love Lindsey, despite everything. And now they had a baby together, it was ten times harder to let her go. He walked in a took a seat beside her.

"Linds, look. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Joe. You have every right to be angry." She said, standing up with the baby still in her arms.

"Here, let me take him. Go have a break, have a bath and relax." He said, taking Junior from her arms.

"Stop being so nice. This isn't you." She replied.

"I'm never going to stop loving you, you know? I'll always love you, Lindsey."

Lindsey nodded slightly at his reply. She felt the guilt rush over her as she crushed everything they ever had.

Robbie and Jason walked in at that moment, ignoring the couple and going straight to the Price Slice bag on the floor.

"Yes! Food!" Robbie said, going to pick the bag up from the floor.

Lindsey grabbed it quickly from him and held it close to her.

"Don't go in other peoples bags." She said angrily, quickly running upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! What's in Lindsey's bag? Lots more to come. :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lindsey woke up the next morning beside Joe, one thing she never expected to happen again. She figured it was only because she didn't want to be alone; she didn't want to stay in Freddie's room without him there. She was already getting ready by the time 7am came around, being up at 4am with the baby and not being able to sleep. She wandered downstairs early that morning and made herself a coffee and a piece of toast which inevitably came back up due to whatever it was in her system that was making her ill. She washed her face with some cold water as she tried to perk herself up a bit. As she was about to leave the bathroom, she stared over at the Price Slice bag that had been sitting in the bathroom for nearly a week. The baby monitor went off, Junior awaking. She made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Joe already awake and catering to JJ.

* * *

><p>"I've got him, it's alright." He said softly, swaying from side to side to soothe him.<p>

"You didn't have to, you know?"

"He's my son, he's my responsibility. Plus, you're not well."

"I'm fine! I just ate some of your mums cooking and it done me no good."

"I feel your pain. Go on, you go down. I've got him sorted." He said with a friendly wink and gestured to downstairs.

* * *

><p>Lindsey smiled faintly and then shrugged. She mouthed a 'Thank you' before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs again. Before making her way into the kitchen, the doorbell went. She rushed to the door, opening it to see Freddie.<p>

"Morning you." He said, taking a step into the porch way and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You shouldn't be here. Joe's awake, he'll know." She replied worryingly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh well, he'll have to deal with me being here. I've been dying to see you."

"What are you doing here?" A voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Before Lindsey even had a chance to reply to Freddie, she turned around to see Joe. She sighed gently.

"Don't argue, yeah? Come on Fred." She nodded her head sideways to get him to follow her to the kitchen.

"Still not sorted things out with him yet then?" Freddie asked, going into the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice.

"I think we're getting back on the right foot. He told me he was always going to love me, no matter what." She sighed, turning to the floor.

"Are you serious? You're not having second thoughts about. Well. Us? Are you?"

"No! Of course not, this is what I want. I want us."

"Good because it's all I've wanted for so long. And I could get used to this." He placed the carton down on the side and walked over to her with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"As could I." She replied, also with a smirk as she responded to his kiss.

"Wahey! Get in there, Fred!" Ziggy cheered jokingly, wandering into the kitchen as he saw the two.

"Ew. The least you could do would be to get a room." Said Robbie and Kim, in sync with each other.

The couple chuckled and pulled themselves apart from each other, Freddie still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms still locked around his neck.

"At least someone is rooting for us." Lindsey voiced with a laugh in reply to Ziggy.

"I'm happy for you babe! He loves you he does." Ziggy replied with a friendly wink. Lindsey and Ziggy had always been close so Ziggy was always going to be happy for her.

"I sure do." Freddie said, joining in with the conversation as he planted another kiss on Lindsey's lips.

"Do you think you two can refrain from showing too much PDA when I'm around?" Joe said loudly, walking into the kitchen with JJ in his arms.

* * *

><p>Lindsey scoffed as she heard him, moving her arms from around Freddie's neck and taking Junior into her arms. Freddie moved his arms from around her waist, instead wrapping his arm around her shoulder. In that few moments, the three of them looked as though they were the perfect family. Lindsey, Freddie and Joe Junior.<p>

"Sorry for being in love, Joe." Lindsey replied harshly, moving the baby so he was resting over her shoulder.

"Linds, you broke my heart and now you're snogging my brother in my kitchen. I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Leave it out, bruv'. They're happy." Ziggy placed a hand on Joe's shoulder in a brotherly way, keeping him from getting angry.

"There's my boys!" Sandy exclaimed, walking into the kitchen to greet her sons. "Where's my special little boy then?" She said excitedly, having not spent much time with her grandson.

"Here he is!" Lindsey replied with a wide smile, handing the baby to her. She smiled up at Freddie who responded before looking back at the two.

"He's so precious, Linds. He's proper spit of you two, can tell he's gonna be a little heartbreaker when he grows up."

Lindsey nodded slightly with a fake smile as she watched the two together, glancing over at Joe before back at Sandy.

"Well? What you waiting for?! Go have some time to yourself, I'll have him for the afternoon. You deserve it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to just dump him on you like that, you haven't been here long!"

"I'm sure! I know how to look after a baby, I've had six myself. Go on, off you pop. But make sure you're all back at The Dog for 6pm. New year's meal!"

Lindsey nodded again with a smile, going into the hallway and putting on her coat. She then walked back into the kitchen where Sandy was, giving her a gentle hug before planting a kiss on Junior's head.

"Be good for your nanny." She said quietly. "Thanks Sands." She then headed towards the back door to go, gesturing to Freddie to follow her in which he did.

* * *

><p>The rest of the family headed off to start their day. Kim went to the hospital where as Ziggy, Rob and Jase all went to the garage, Joe trailing behind.<p>

"I can't do it, Mum. I just can't do it." He ran his hands over his face, jealous of Freddie and Lindsey.

"What can't you do my love?"

"This! He just turned up this morning and then I come out here to find them snogging each others faces off whilst I look after him." He pointed to Junior.

"Oh, come on. I heard you, offering to look after him. He's your son, Joe. You said you wanted to look after him. And Freddie? He still lives here, he can come back when he wants. You're just going to have to learn to deal with it.

Joe groaned before grabbing his keys from the side and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Me and you are gonna have such fun. Yes we are!" Sandy said in a childish tone to JJ as she headed into the front room to play with the youngster on his playmat.

* * *

><p><em>New year's to follow in the next chapter!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That evening soon came around. Lindsey arrived home around 4pm that afternoon to get ready for the New Years meal. She walked in the door, all the brothers stood in the front room listening to Ziggy ramble on about the designer shirt that he was wearing. Lindsey chuckled, heading straight upstairs to get ready. She put on a white blouse with a black blazer and statement necklace, black skinny jeans and pair of small black heels. She spent the majority of the time curling her hair and putting on a neutral make-up look. As she grabbed her bag, she left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the others with a smile on her face. Robbie and Ziggy both wolf whistled jokingly as she walked in, her responding with a chuckle.

"Wow. You look great, Linds." Joe said, smiling at her. He remembered now that was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her, her smile.

"Thanks I guess?" She replied awkwardly. She then walked over to where Sandy was as she was settling Junior.

"He sure is ready for a sleep now. We've had a great time." Sandy exclaimed, tucking a blanket into the pram.

"Thanks for today, Sands. It was lovely to have some time alone."

"My pleasure, love. I've been itching to spend some time with him. He was good as gold."

"As always!" She chuckled. "So, we going then? Freddie's going to meet us down there."

Joe had a smile on his face, listening to Sandy and Lindsey's conversation until Freddie's name was bought up. He scowled as he was mentioned. That's all that she talked about, _him._

"Does he have to come? I mean, none of us talk to him anymore." He said, shrugging.

"Don't be mean, Joe. Freddie's part of our family." Sandy voiced, grabbing her bag and ushering the family out of the house.

Lindsey nodded in unison with the others to Sandy's remark before putting her bag on her shoulder and getting the pram, leaving behind the others as she began walking to The Dog.

"This'll be fun." She mumbled under her breath, Joe walking beside her and overhearing her.

"Sarcasm?"

"Look, just try and be civil with your brother, yeah? Your mum has put a lot of effort into arranging this and I don't want you and Freddie arguing."

"I can't even look at him, Lindsey. He was the one that caused all this, the way he felt for you."

"Stop it, just stop it!" Lindsey came to a halt, turning to look at him with a disgusted look on his face. "You have got to stop blaming Freddie for all of this, it's unfair! I made this decision as well, you're just being pathetic. Grow up." She said harshly, scoffing before carrying on walking.

Sandy had her arms linked with both of the twins, walking along and talking about something that they didn't really care about. She heard Lindsey raise her voice which immediately she turned around to investigate. As she turned around, Lindsey ended up caught up beside her and walked with them.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Joe's still blaming Freddie for all of this. I'm trying to make him see sense that it isn't him."

"Well, Freddie is kind of to blame for all this. If he'd kept his feelings to himself, you'd still be Joe."

"Not you aswell, this is unfair on him, Sandy. Would I? Because I don't think I would be."

"I'm just saying, you and Joe have been together for ten years and if Freddie hadn't stuck his nose in you'd probably still be together."

* * *

><p>The night was beginning to close in, midnight was nearing and it was nearly 2015. The family were all sat around the large table in The Dog having a family meal with Holly included and talking about their new year's resolutions. Freddie and Joe hadn't spoken much atall, tension was still high between them. They sat opposite each other yet never made eye contact. Sandy looked at the time on her watch and gasped.<p>

"Everyone, come on! It's 11.45, we better get into the village and watch those fireworks go off!" She exclaimed, standing up as she grabbed her bag.

"Come on guys, I've still got to find a girl to have a New Year's kiss with!" Ziggy joked, laughing.

"Typical Ziggy that is!" Lindsey chuckled, standing up as she put her bag over her shoulder.

Everyone got up from their seats and grabbed their belongings, ready to go into the village for the annual Hollyoaks Village New Year's spectacular. Everybody left The Dog, Joe, Ziggy and Robbie a little bit drunker than they should be. They all link arms, pulling a slightly more sober Jason and Freddie with them as they ran into the village, shouting. Sandy and Lindsey trailed behind, laughing at them.

"This has been really fun and everything went to plan. It's good to have you back, Sand." She voiced, walking alongside her.

"Aw, Linds. It's been great to be back, seeing you all and meeting that little one." She replied, peering into the pram where Joe Junior was gurgling and making noises.

"Shame we didn't see you beforehand and you had to come back to all this drama. I'm sorry it's all been crazy whilst you've been here."

"Hey, don't worry love. It's just good to see you here. Plus, looks like those two made up?" Sandy exclaimed, pointing to the brothers who were now skipping into the village.

"I'd like to see that happen! Hopefully they'll sort things out. I miss how it all used to be, y'know?"

"I know you do. Everything will work out soon."

* * *

><p>The family huddled in a group in the middle of the village. Ziggy had picked up some random from The Loft, Robbie had his arms wrapped around Phoebe and Jason and Holly were beside each other. Freddie had his arm wrapped around Lindsey's shoulder whilst Joe was stood beside them, jealousy rushing through him. Lindsey had Joe Junior in her arms for the celebrations, holding him close as she bounced him up and down to keep him calm.<p>

"You sure he's gonna be okay with the loud noises and all?" Freddie asked, looking at Lindsey and then at the baby.

"I'm sure. I'll take him home if I have to anyway." She reassured, smiling at him before looking at her son.

Joe glared over at his brother and his now ex- fiancée with jealousy. Just because he was a little drunk, it didn't make him feel any different. In fact, it made him feel worse. It made him feel like everything was ten times worse and that Freddie deserved more than a punch. He hated him with a passion, he still hated Lindsey with a passion but he was being nice for JJ's sake. People started shouting as they counted down the seconds until the New Year began.

"5, 4, 3, 2." Lindsey and Freddie counted down in unison, Ziggy, Robbie, Jason and Sandy joining in but Joe staying silent.

As the town clock strikes 12am, everyone shouted happily. The family all gathered into a massive group hug, practically piling on top of each other as they shouted merrily. Joe stood angrily at the side, refusing to participate in the group. He couldn't stand any of his family at the moment. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't pretend that everything was alright. He hated them both more than ever and seeing them together made him realise that.

"C'mon Joe, join in!" Ziggy exclaimed, gesturing for him to join the group. Joe shook his head in response and turned away, walking into the crowds.

"Joe, come on!" Sandy yelled, getting no response back from the male.

"He's in a mood. I wouldn't bother. Don't let him ruin this fun time, hey?" Lindsey said, attempting to lighten the mood. The family nodded, breaking the hug as they stared up at the fireworks. Freddie put his arm back around Lindsey as he looked down at her.

"Happy New Year." He said softly.

"Happy New Year." She replied, Freddie placing a gentle kiss on her head.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year everyone! I know my chapters are getting pretty long recently. So, do you guys prefer longer chapters or smaller chapters? PM me or leave a review with your answers!:D<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, the family excluding both Joe and Freddie were all sat around the table as Sandy cooked her 'delicious' fry up. Well, it wasn't so delicious. Everything was either _very _overcooked or _very _undercooked. The boys and Lindsey fake smiled at Sandy as they chewed through the nearly black bacon on their plates, looking at each other in disgust. Sandy raised an eyebrow as she sat down at the table with them.

"You all enjoying it then?" Sandy exclaimed, smiling at her family. They all fake smiled at her, her nodding as she tucked in.

Just as she picked up her cutlery, her phone rang. Everyone stopped, turning to look at Sandy as she picked up her phone, walking out of the kitchen to answer the 'private' call. The whole family turned around with a panicked look on their face. None of them had seen Joe or Freddie since the night before and Sandy would never pick up a call outside the room unless it was something important. Sandy walked back into the room as she quickly grabbed her coat of the side.

"Linds, that was the hospital. Joe was taken in last night. They're not giving me any details but it might be good if you come." She said in a panick. Everyone turned around when they heard their brothers name, looking panicked.

"What?!" Lindsey replied, worried wasn't even the word. She quickly jumped up from her seat, putting on her coat quickly. The other brothers jumped up at the same time, not even bothering about coats as they followed their mum.

* * *

><p>Joe had been taken into hospital after collapsing in The Dog, suffering from alcohol poisoning. He was led unconscious as Sandy and Lindsey rushed through the corridors of Dee Valley Hospital. Upon reaching the desk, they both waited anxiously. As much as Lindsey couldn't stand the sight of Joe right now, she couldn't help but worry. That was her baby's dad in that hospital bed, the man she'd been with for the past ten years. As they walked into the blank hospital room, there he was. Unconscious. Sandy pushed past Lindsey as she sat on the seat beside his bed, Lindsey staying on the spot in the doorway.<p>

"Son. I'm here. Come on, wake up." Sandy whispered, taking Joe's hand in hope for him to wake up.

"Joe." Lindsey whispered to herself, fighting back tears. She knew that this was her fault, she was the reason this had happened. She'd pushed him away. Ziggy wrapped his arm around Lindsey's shoulder in a friendly manner, comforting her. "Freddie should be here. He's his brother too." She said quietly.

"Do you really think he's gonna want Fred here? He's done enough damage as it is." Robbie replied harshly. Right now, nobody liked him.

* * *

><p>Freddie had heard the news from Kim. None of his family were gonna tell him so Kim did. He rushed through the hospital trying to find the ward he was on. Upon reaching his room, he saw Lindsey sat at his bedside. He took one deep breath before walking over to her and standing beside her.<p>

"What happened? Is he gonna be okay?" He asked, looking at the brunette.

"He's got alcohol poisoning and he's unconscious. That's all we know." She replied sadly.

"H-How? When? Wh-"

"Just shut up, Freddie. This is your fault, our fault. If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." She looked at Joe, the guilt rushing through her.

"Do you still love him, Linds?"

"Do you know how insensitive you're being? Your brother might die and you're questioning me about who I love?"

"I just.."

"You know. I was the one that said you should be here with us. You're his brother. But your mum was right. You've caused enough trouble."

"I didn't mean anything. I was just-"

"Go. Just go, please."

"I'm not leaving you here, not with him. He could wake up at anytime."

Lindsey sighed angrily, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the hospital room, standing in the corridor.

"You really don't care about him do you?"

"Course I do! I'm just saying, he kind of deserves it." He shrugged.

"Freddie, who are you? We are the ones that did this to him. What we did."

"Are you saying that you regret everything? That it never should've happened?"

"No, of course not! I'm just saying that maybe you should just have a bit of thought for other people. You're one of the people that made him do this."

"What, and you aren't? Little miss goody two shoes."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just go, I don't want you in my sight." She voiced angrily, walking away but getting stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean that."

"You heard what I said. Go. Until you learn to have a bit of respect, I don't want you anywhere near me." Lindsey replied, storming off down the hospital corridor leaving Freddie standing blankly as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>The family were back at home in the front room as they tried to piece together what had happened. Joe was one to get angry but he'd never turned to alcohol. Why hadn't he been arrested for starting a fight? Not that it's any better but everyone hated seeing him in that hospital bed.<p>

"You did this to him. You and Fred. If you hadn't been sleeping with him." Robbie jumped up from his seat, pointing at Lindsey.

"What?! Don't you think I already know that? It's killing me seeing him in this state!" She replied, raising her voice.

"Why did you do it, 'ey? Why did you go behind his back with all this? For all we know he could die and if he does, it all comes down to you."

Lindsey jumped up from her seat to be eye level with Robbie, Freddie running into the house and jumping in front of Lindsey as he looked at his younger sibling.

"Stop having a go at her. If you're gonna shout at her, shout at me instead." He said loudly.

"Oh look, little Freddie has come to save the day again. You're not even supposed to be here!"

"I don't need your protection, Freddie. I can handle him." Lindsey voiced, stepping from behind him.

"My brother is lying in a dingy hospital bed with breathing ventilators and you're just sitting here. This is your entire fault." Robbie shouted, pointing at the two of them.

"What's going on here?!" Sandy yelled, walking into the living room.

"Rob's blaming again!"

"Robbie, stop it! Stop blaming people."

"I can't. If he dies, they're going down for this!" He couldn't control himself anymore, he fought back the tears that blurred his vision.

Sandy tutted, seeing how upset Robbie was as she walked quickly over to the teen and pulled him into a hug, Robbie sobbing on his mums shoulder. Freddie and Lindsey looked at each other, both on the very verge of crying. Lindsey shook her head, storming from the living room upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>More coming. :D<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Both Lindsey and Sandy had received a call nearly a week after the dramatic events, telling them that Joe had awoken from his coma. Sandy rushed out of the house early that morning where as Lindsey stayed at home. She couldn't face Joe straight away, plus. Whatever it was in her system had returned and she felt worse than ever. She'd taken JJ to nursery and as soon as she arrived home, collapsed onto the sofa. The tiredness, the stress, the illness. It was all getting to her.

"I thought you'd be with Joe now he's awake." A male said, Lindsey turning around to see Freddie stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"To see how you were, mum said you weren't feeling great." He replied, walking into the living area and taking a seat beside her.

"I feel like complete rubbish."

"You've felt like this for weeks, don't you think you should get yourself checked out?"

"I'm fine! I'm a new mum with sleep deprivation."

"If you say so. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I never meant anything with everything I said."

"Don't be. I'm all over the place at the moment what with feeling rubbish and Joe being in hospital. I'm sorry." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder which he responded to with a smile.

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, Lindsey went to visit Joe alone. It was the one time she was alone without Freddie, JJ or anyone else and she had to talk to Joe. She walked through the hospital, taking a deep breaths as she did, knowing he wouldn't want to see her. But she had to see him, whether he liked it or not. She headed into his room, walking over to his bed.<p>

"Joe.." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, not making any eye contact with her.

"I had to see if you were okay. You've had me so worried." She replied, taking a seat beside his bed.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, just listen to m-"

"I said I don't want to see you." He stopped her, replying harshly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. This is my fault." She looked down.

"So you should be. I was trying to be nice, stop my anger so that we could be civil for Joe Jr. But you go and flaunt your relationship with _him _around me, acting like a happy family with _my_ son. Just go."

"I thought it was too good to be true, you being nice.

"LEAVE." He raised his voice at the female, causing her to jump up and leave the hospital room quickly, glancing back at him as she left.

* * *

><p>Freddie had picked up JJ from nursery for Lindsey, texting her to let her know. Being with her had always brought out the good side in him, whenever he was around her. He wanted to be the best he could for both her and his nephew. Arriving at the hospital, he thought it was only fair to take JJ to see Joe. He knew Lindsey wouldn't and if they were going to make things work without Joe going off on one, it was gonna be this way. Freddie cradled the baby in his arms as he walked through the hospital to Joe's room, standing at the doorway.<p>

"I bought someone to see you." He called to get Joe's attention.

Joe immediately sat up at the sound of Freddie's voice, the voice he hated. As he turned to look, he saw him holding the baby in his arms, a sense of panic rushing through him.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked sternly.

"Chill! I know how to hold a baby. Lindsey wasn't gonna bring him here so I thought I would, cheer you up." He replied, walking over to him.

"Why is she even letting you near my son? You're scum."

"Woah, hold up. You're the one that drank so much you ended up in a coma for a week. Did you even _think _what this would do to Lindsey?"

"Are you trying to make a point? Would've it been better for me to lash out at you instead?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that this is upsetting Lindsey, seeing you like this. And this little guy?" He looked at JJ. "He needs you, you're his dad."

"Just pass him here." Joe took Junior from his arms, Freddie reluctantly letting go of the baby.

"Don't tell Lindsey I've bought him here, she'll go mad."

"I couldn't care less about Lindsey in all honesty. And I don't care about you either."

"Bit harsh? She is the mother of your child." He shrugged.

"She broke my heart and you were part of that. I despise both of you."

"Don't you _dare _take this out on Lindsey. She is distraught that you're in here and you really don't care. You don't care for yourself, for her and you obviously don't care about JJ."

"Shut up! Of course I care about JJ, he's the only thing I _do _care about."

"Try and think about other people before you do things." He said sternly, taking JJ from his arms and into his.

"That's my son! What are you doing?" Joe raised his voice once again as he watched Freddie.

"You need to start caring for yourself before you can care for a baby. Sort yourself out and talk to Lindsey."

"B-"

"Y_ou _are tearing this family apart with this, Mum doesn't know what to do. Buck up your ideas, Joe." Freddie scoffed as he walked out of his room and left the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>So, Freddie's taking matters into his own hands. Lots more to come;D<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next few days past quickly. Lindsey had locked herself in the bathroom with her phone and that well known Price Slice pregnancy test. Everybody was commenting on her appearance for the past few weeks and she didn't feel right in herself so it was only right to test again. Maybe she was too early to show up the previous weeks?

'_Come on Mum. There's gotta be something you can do, some way to convince him. I can't live with Sinead forever, it's killing me! And Lindsey needs me right now.'_

'_Sorry son. Joe's made up his mind, he doesn't want you around. And soon enough he isn't going to want Lindsey around either.'_

'_Who's in their now?! I need to gel my hair for the ladies!'_

Lindsey was stood blankly on the spot, waiting for the alarm to go on her phone. She could hear all the discussions going on outside the bathroom door.

'_Hurry up, Linds! I'm desperate!'_

'_Shut up, Rob! I need the hair gel, that's more important! Hurry up, Lindsey!'_

'_I want to know what's taking her so long.' Sandy said._

'_Linds, are you alright?' Questioned Freddie._

"Just a minute!" She called out, wiping away a lone tear. The chime of her alarm sounded as she took a deep breath. "Would you all be quiet?!" She yelled angrily from the bathroom, all the noise turning into silence for a few moments.

"Lindsey, come on love. You're making us nervous." Sandy replied, trying to open the door.

Lindsey turned around the pregnancy test to reveal the results. She took a deep breath as she read it, another tear rolled down her cheek. It couldn't be. She sat down on the stool that was in the bathroom and placed her head in her hands.

'_Positive. 2-3 weeks'_

Basically the whole family excluding Joe were standing outside the bathroom, anxiously waiting for her. Waves of anxiety rushed through all of their bodies, not knowing what was going on. Little did they know, they'd be finding out there'd be another baby in the family. She sighed, wrapping the test up in tissue paper and shoved it in a price slice unlocked the door with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry, needed to get this." She pointed to the bag as she walked past the lot of them and into her and Joe's room, closing the door behind her as she shoved the bag into the bottom of one of the baby drawers.

* * *

><p>Joe had discharged himself from hospital that very afternoon, planning to surprise the family as he arrived home. Taking a cab from the hospital, he headed home to his family. Upon arriving, he stepped into the Roscoe house reasonably quietly and headed into the living room.<p>

"Guess who's back." He voiced, Sandy and the brothers turning around in response. Sandy jumped up with delight, running over to her son and placing a kiss on his cheek. Freddie glared at him as he quickly got up and moved from the front room into the kitchen to be out of his way.

"I'm so glad you're okay, son. But shouldn't you still be in hospital?"

"I discharged myself. I couldn't spend much longer in there, I find Freddie and I need to see JJ." He responded, pushing past his mother in an attempt to find Lindsey, Freddie and JJ.

"Joe! Don't even _think _about doing anything to Freddie. I know you're still angry but-"

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise. I just need to see him. Now, where's JJ?"

"He's upstairs, Lindsey put him down for a nap not long ago. So don't disturb him." Sandy replied sternly, walking away from him and into the kitchen to make them a drink.

Joe sighed, heading straight upstairs to see JJ despite Sandy's orders not to. He opened the door carefully as he saw Lindsey sat beside the cot that JJ was in.

"What are you doing back?" She questioned.

"Discharged myself. Mum said he was asleep, why are you up here with him?"

"He needed to be soothed."

Joe nodded slightly as he walked in.

"Well, you can go now. I'm here."

"Joe, I'm not just leaving him with you. You're not well enough to be dealing with him."

"I'm fine. Just go, yeah? I've got this sorted." He replied sternly, walking over to the drawers to get out a new outfit for him.

"Don't go in there." She called out, Joe not listening as he pulled out the Price Slice bag.

"Lindsey, what is this?"

"Just put it back! Please.."

Joe scoffed, unwrapping the bag as it unveiled a pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?!" He yelled before softening his voice as JJ stirred.

Lindsey jumped up quickly, pulling it from his hands.

"Don't say a word to anyone, alright?"

"Who's is it?"

The three words that Lindsey was dreading. She knew that'd it be question time when it came to the 'who's is it'. She sighed as she grabbed the test angrily, shoving it back in the draw and quickly walking out of the room.

"Lindsey!" Joe shouted, Lindsey ignoring him as she stormed off downstairs. He was the last person she wanted to find it and she had a gut feeling he'd be telling someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks had passed since Lindsey had found out and now she was around about 8 weeks pregnant. She still hadn't told Freddie nor Sandy or any of the others. Only Joe and Kim knew and she was surprised either of them hadn't told anyone else yet. She was stood in the bathroom as she thought about everything. She lifted up her top as she looked in the mirror, placing a hand on her stomach. There was a baby growing in there, a whole other life and she knew that deep down she couldn't care for a baby. She sighed deeply as it hit her. There was only one thing she could do to sort this mess out, the only option she had. Grabbing her phone from the side, she placed her top back down and straightened it out, quickly leaving the bathroom and running downstairs.

"Linds, where are you off to in such a rush?" Sandy called out.

"I've gotta be somewhere." She responded, shoving her coat on quickly and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>The Roscoe boys were all working at the garage that afternoon. Joe was working on an engine of one of the cars that they'd got in for work that day. He glanced over at Freddie who was sat with his feet up at the desk with his phone in his hand. He had to tell him, he just had to. Lindsey was obviously not going to and he couldn't watch his brother bring up <em>his<em> baby.

"What are you looking at?" Freddie said, looking at his brother.

"Eh. Just watching you slack on the job." He shrugged and continued fixing the car.

"Because you don't spend half the time sat here doing nothing."

"I own this place, I do most of the work, thankyou very much."

"_We _own the place actually. Just because you're the eldest doesn't make you any more important." He scoffed.

"Just shut up, Fred?"

"I'm alright thanks."

"How's stuff going with Lindsey by the way? I forgot to ask." He said sarcastically.

"Fine, not that it's any of your business."

"Kinda is. She's still apart of my life."

"Not really? You messed everything up when you went and got yourself put in hospital."

"Don't bring that up again." Joe said sternly, looking up from the car and walking over to his brother.

"What are you going to do – Get angry like you always do? It's a good job Lindsey got rid of you whilst she could."

Joe scowled before pulling him up by the rim of his vest and holding him against the wall.

"Oh wow, look at you! Acting all hard like you always do. I'm surprised you've got the strength in you anymore." He laughed.

"_Don't_ push me!" He yelled.

Freddie pushed him off of him and laughed it off. Just as he did, he received a call from Kim, immediately picking up as he walked away from Joe, a scowl on his face as he responded with the same.

"_Freddie, come to the hospital! And quick! You've gotta do something about Lindsey."_

"What's happened? Is she alright?" He panicked.

"_I saw her in the family planning clinic. She's going for an abortion."_

"She's pregnant?!"

"_Y-You didn't know?" Kim stuttered over the phone._

"I'll be there." Freddie quickly put down the phone, shoving it into the pocked of his jeans. He quickly pulled off his overalls, chucking them to the floor as he quickly ran out of the garage and practically ran the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lindsey couldn't take it anymore. It was hard enough having one baby, let alone having another one in 9 months time. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the family planning clinic, going straight to the desk as she picked up an abortion leaflet. Was this the right decision? If she had an abortion now, she wouldn't have to tell Freddie about the pregnancy.<p>

"Lindsey!" A deep voice called her name, Lindsey immediately turning around to see Freddie stood at the door. She gasped as her eyes met with his.

"Freddie.." She whispered quietly, turning to look at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me? You've always confided in me, why not this time?" He said softly, walking over to her slowly.

"How could I? I'm – We're not ready for a baby. I mean, you sure aren't."

"I-It's mine?" He stuttered.

Lindsey nodded in response, wiping away the single tear that escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Freddie sighed as he walked quicker to her, pulling her into the tightest hug.

"You should've told me."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that if I got rid of this baby then I wouldn't have to tell you and it wouldn't have existed."

"Don't say that. Please. You _know _how much I want us to have a baby together. Yeah, maybe not right now but just because we're not ready doesn't mean we can't do it."

"JJ is a month old. _One month_. How am I supposed to care for two babies? I just..I can't do it."

"Lindsey." He pulled her chin up softly so she was looking at him. "I'm here for you, both of you. And I am _not _going to let you abort our baby. We can do this."

Lindsey was beginning to feel more reassured over the situation but it wasn't enough. She shook her head and pulled out of the hug.

"I'm not ready! I mean, you don't even live with us anymore; I'm still on maternity leave. And what if it happens again? What if I lose this baby?" She stumbled with her words, breaking down.

"Hey, hey!" He pulled her back into a hug. "It's going to be okay, the baby will be okay. Having an abortion is not going to help. We can sit and talk about this. Please, Linds. Just rethink." He couldn't watch the love of his life crumble over another abortion, another baby that she would love and care for.

"You promise?"

"Would I be saying all this if I couldn't promise you? Come on, we'll go get a coffee and talk, yeah?"

Lindsey was reluctant to leave until she'd been given the pills. She glanced back at the desk before looking down with a sigh and nodded. A faint smile appeared on Freddie's face as pulled away from the hug and taking her hand in his as they left the clinic.

* * *

><p><em>Told you there'd be drama. Please don't forget to leave a review, it's lovely hearing your thoughts on this!;D<br>_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Both Freddie and Lindsey had left the hospital and headed to the Magic Bean to talk. Freddie was still shocked at the fact he never told her, the fact she didn't let him know that _he _was going to be a dad, they'd be a family. He walked over from the counter as he placed Lindsey's drink on the table and sat opposite her.

"I wish you'd have talked to me about this. I'll always be there for you, you should know that."

"I _do_ know that. I just couldn't tell you that you were going to be a dad just for me to crush that."

"Lindsey." He sighed as she placed his hand over hers. "I'm gonna be there for you whatever it is you choose to do. Just speak to me about things, yeah? I want us to be together with a family and this baby? This could be the making of _our_ family."

"We aren't stable enough to start a family, Freddie. I can't stress that enough! You're still in with Trevor's crowd, I've got Joe on my back about JJ. We can't bring a child into this world."

"I'll drop it, I can get away from it all, sell my half of the club. I'd do anything for you and our baby and I will _not _let you take this chance away from me. This isn't just about you?"

Lindsey scoffed as she picked up her bag, swinging over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Do you know how selfish you're being right now? All you care about is how you're feeling, not how I am."

"I care every bit about how you're feeling, Linds. I'm just trying to stop you from making a decision I _know _that you'll regret."

"You know nothing. Just, leave me alone for a while, yeah? I could do without this."

"You're gonna need to talk about – "

"No! Just no! I'm gonna do what's right for me." She replied sternly, storming off out of the café to go home.

* * *

><p>Lindsey went home for the afternoon, spending most of her day on the sofa. She had <em>a lot <em>of thinking to do. When she saw how upset Freddie was, thinking that she was going to have an abortion, it changed everything in her mind. But not enough to completely change it, she had to think what she was best for her. She got up from the sofa, picking up her bag off the side and taking it into the kitchen. She dug through it, trying to find the pills that she'd been given. Pulling the packet out of her bag, she sighed, pouring both into her hand as she filled a glass with water.

"Lindsey?" Kim shouted, dropping her bag immediately as she walked into the kitchen.

"You weren't supposed to be back so soon." She said in a panic, putting the pills back into the bag quickly in an attempt to hide them.

"You're going to do it? You're going through with it?"

"I'm not ready to have another baby, Kim. Freddie isn't ready to be a father. It's not the right time."

"Your pregnant?!" Sandy called out, walking into the living room.

"And Freddie's the dad?" Joe followed, glaring at Lindsey.

Kim turned round at the same time as Lindsey, both of them looking at Sandy and Joe in panic. She sighed, pulling her sister into a hug. Lindsey pushed her away and stepped back.

"Can you just leave her alone guys?" Kim said sternly, looking at both Sandy and Joe who shook their heads.

"Not until she tells me what's going on. Why has she got pill- No. Lindsey, please don't say your-" Sandy got stopped as Lindsey raised her voice.

"Having an abortion?! Yes! That's what I plan to do." She yelled.

"And does he know? Freddie?"

"Course he does. He doesn't want me to do it but I can't have this baby."

"Talk to me, we can sort this-"

"No, Sandy! Just no, alright? I've made my decision. No amount of talking is going to stop me."

* * *

><p>She grabbed the pills, shoving them into her jeans pocket as she ran back out of the house, pushing past them all again and slamming the door behind her. Lindsey walked swiftly through the village, not speaking a single word to anyone she came across. Upon arriving at 'The Dog', she rushed in, Darren stopping her in her steps.<p>

"Lindsey? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Can I just use the bathroom?" She asked frantically.

Darren nodded in response and stepped out of her way despite being concerned at how she was. Lindsey rushed past him and up into the Osbourne's, going straight to the bathroom and locking the door.

She had to decide now what she was going to do; take them or chuck them.. Pulling the bag out of her pocket, she tipped the two pills into her shaking hand and stared at them for a few minutes. She then grabbed a plastic cup from the bathroom cupboard and filled it with water.

Staring at the pills, she shook her head. Dizziness and the feeling of faintness was beginning to overcome her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't get rid of that baby, not again. She chucked the two pills quickly down the toilet and flushed so there was nothing to say she'd ever had them in there. Just as she went to place the water back down, it fell from her hand, crashing on the floor as the water spilled; everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Darren was already concerned about Lindsey and her not returning from the bathroom made him worry even more. They didn't know each other particularly well but he had the kindest of hearts and she was his brothers' girlfriend afterall. He placed down the tea towel he was holding and ran upstairs quickly, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Lindsey, you alright in there?" He asked.

Lindsey had passed out, the reason unknown. She couldn't hear anything from anyone.

"Lindsey!" He shouted, knocking on the door again but not getting an answer. "If you don't answer I'll come straight in." He carried on knocking as he waited for a reply from the female.

Darren sighed heavily before attempting to open the door. "I'm coming in!" He yelled, bashing into the door with his shoulder as the door flew open. Seeing Lindsey, he quickly knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Lindsey, come on. Wake up." He said in a worried tone, placing a hand on her cheek as he tried to wake her up. "Frankie! Jack!" He shouted at the top of his voice, the two of them running upstairs, looking at him in shock.

"What happened? Is she okay? Why is she here?"

Darren shrugged frantically before looking to the side of her, Lindsey's bag wide open. He saw the leaflet sticking out of the top, pulling it out as he saw the cover. It was the abortion leaflet. He sighed once more before holding it up to Jack and Frankie.

"Well don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" He said worryingly as he tried to get Lindsey to awake.

"D-Darren?" Lindsey stuttered, opening her eyes slightly as she heard Darren's voice.

"Oh thank god." He let out a sigh of relief.

"My baby.." She replied weakly as she began to break down.

* * *

><p>Darren had called Sandy who had then gone to the garage to tell Freddie about the incident. Freddie rushed straight out of the garage and went straight to the hospital. He couldn't bear to think about what could've happened to her or the baby. As he arrived at the hospital, he spoke to Kim who gave him the details about Lindsey's whereabouts. Pulling back the curtain to the cubicle, Freddie saw Lindsey, giving her a faint smile.<p>

"Hey you. Are you alright?" He asked in a panic.

Lindsey heard Freddie's voice as she turned to see him, immediately a smile appearing on her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Mum said Darren found you. Where were you?"

"I-I went to The Dog for some space with the abortion pills. I went to take the pills and then I just collapsed I guess."

"You did it? You got rid of our baby." He said sadly.

Lindsey shook her head, looking down for a minute or two before back up to Freddie.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it to myself, to you."

Freddie's face lit up when he heard she hadn't gone through with it. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't watch you fall apart over this, you were going to regret it."

"I know and that's why I got rid of the pills. I've already gone through it once and I can't do it again."

"Feeling any better?" Darren asked, walking into the cubicle Lindsey was in with a smile.

"_A lot _better. Darren; I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you – "

"Don't mention it. I'll leave you two to it. Stay safe, yeah?" He walked over to her and hugged her gently, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, bruv'. It could've been a different story without you there." Freddie said, placing a hand on Darren's shoulder.

"I did what I had to. Keep me updated yeah?" He replied, Lindsey and Freddie nodding In response as he left.

"Linds, is the baby alright? You didn't say.

"As far as I know, the baby is okay. I'm just waiting for the tests to come back, but I'm scared, I'm _really _scared, Fred. What if the baby isn't okay?"

"Hey, ssh." He soothed, pulling her into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay, the baby will be okay."

"Promise?" She looked up at him with a faint smile.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>As night began to fall, Freddie never left Lindsey's side; he was there to comfort her the whole time.<p>

"Um, Lindsey?" A female voice said, pulling back the curtain and taking a step in.

"Keeley. I take it you've got the results?" Lindsey asked, her hand keeping hold of Freddie's tightly.

Keeley nodded in response. Keeley had dealt with Lindsey when she'd suffered a miscarriage. They'd known each other for a while whilst studying so Lindsey always felt reassured with Keeley.

"Please, just tell me. Is something wrong?" She panicked, worrying that maybe she'd lost her baby.

"Stop worrying Lindsey! You're growing a perfectly healthy baby. Congratulations. The reason you collapsed was just a case of low blood pressure, you have nothing to worry about." Keeley handed her the test results with a smile before leaving the cubicle.

Lindsey was ready for bad news but as Keeley spoke, the biggest smile appeared on her face. She glanced at Freddie who was also smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Our baby's okay." He said, turning to Lindsey with a wide smile upon his face as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Our baby's okay." She repeated, kissing him back before hugging him.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have made the decision to have an abortion behind your back."

"Hey, don't worry about all that. The main thing is that we're together, our baby is healthy and this is the start of our future, right?" He replied, pulling out of the hug as he held her hand.

"Yeah, this is the start of our future."

* * *

><p><em>It's not all fun and games from here on. I'm keeping you all hooked;)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lindsey had stayed in overnight for monitoring on her blood pressure. Freddie had left her after being called in for some job at the club so she was alone. As the morning came around, she started packing her things and getting ready, pulling her hair into a ponytail and placing her phone and cardigan into her handbag. As she was packing, the curtain to her cubicle opened.

"How are you feeling?" A male voice said causing Lindsey to jump and turn around.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" She said, not making any eye contact with him.

"Just came to check you were alright. Freddie not with you then?"

"I don't need you checking up on me. He had to go to the club which was fine." She replied angrily, chucking stuff into her bag.

"Sorry for caring about you. How lovely of him, leaving you here alone." He said sarcastically.

"That's the thing." She looked up and placing her bag on her shoulder and taking a step closer to him. "You don't care. Would you just leave me alone please? I've got to get home." She pushed past him to leave, Joe grabbing her wrist as she did.

"That baby. Are you sure it's Freddie's? Could it be mine?"

"I'm sure, its Freddie's. There isn't a possibility it could be yours. Can you just let go, that hurts." She winced, pushing his arm off of her wrist as she walked away from him quickly.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving home, Lindsey dropped her bag at the door as she was greeted by Sandy with JJ. A small smile appeared as she saw them. It'd felt like forever since she'd seen JJ having not spent a full night without him since his birth.<p>

"Look who's home!" Sandy exclaimed with a wide smile, handing JJ to Lindsey.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." She said to JJ, taking him into her arms and placing a soft kiss on his head.

"How're you? You must be exhausted. Freddie filled me in a bit but didn't tell me everything. Come on, I'll make us a brew." Sandy gestured to Lindsey, walking back into the kitchen and sticking the kettle on.

"I'm alright. Tired, overwhelmed. I don't know what to feel right now." She followed her, placing JJ in the carseat beside her as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh love, it's tiring being pregnant isn't it? You'll be feeling right as rain soon enough, just get past the few weeks." She reassured her as she handed her a cup of tea with a smile, taking a seat beside her.

"Will I? Because I don't think I will be. I love this baby already but it's really taking its toll on me and I don't know how I'm supposed to cope with two babies, both under one."

"You've got Freddie to help you, at least you're not alone?"

"Sandy; He works for Trevor. And Trevor always brings trouble to Freddie. I've been there both times for him when he's been stabbed and shot and if that happens again, he's gonna be weaker. Then how am I supposed to tell my baby that his dad was killed by a gangster? Neither of us is ready for a child, another one." She sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"Don't speak like that." She placed a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "He's gonna step up and be a dad, I know he will. He loves you Lindsey and your baby. It'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Freddie had been at the club all night, negotiating with Trevor over some money deal that needed to be done. He didn't want to be a part of it anymore, not if it posed a danger to Lindsey and their baby. As he walked out from the club, he walked through the village and headed back to the Roscoe's. Arriving at the house, he took off his leather jacket and opened the door, hanging it up and chucking his shoes by the front door, walking into the kitchen where Lindsey was making a drink.<p>

"Hey." He said softly, seeing Lindsey.

"Hey." She mirrored with a faint smile.

"You alright?" He asked, walking over to where she was, standing beside her.

"I've been asked that so many times today it's crazy." She chuckled as she looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're back."

"I've missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner, nothings ever easy with Trevor."

"Don't worry about it, you've gotta work."

"Come here." He said, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'm gonna be around more, I promise. I've decided to sell my half of the club.

"What? Really?" She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna be around for my child then this is what I've gotta do."

"But that's your work.."

"I'm gonna see if I can go back to the garage."

"But Joe won't want you there."

"I'll talk to mum. Look, don't worry about this. Focus on yourself."

"Don't do it. Don't sell your half of the club. You've spent a lot of time there, we'll find another way to manage."

"But I want t-"

"No buts! You like it there right? Stick with it." She smiled softly, resting her head on his chest as they hugged.

"Whatever you say, Butterfield." He chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of her head before resting his on hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Sorry guys! I uploaded Chapter 20 this morning but I wrote two versions and I uploaded the wrong one! Here's the alternative one that was supposed to go up._

* * *

><p>Lindsey made her way downstairs, not having the energy to even change out of her dressing gown just a few days after he fall. She put her hair into a ponytail as she walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table as she put her head in her hands.<p>

"You alright, Linds?" Ziggy asked who was standing at the worktop as he made a drink.

"Yeah, yeah. Tired and achy though. Do me a favour and grab me a hot water bottle?" She asked politely, looking over at him.

"Of course, babe. You sure you're okay?" He was concerned for her, the fact she looked ill and was now asking for a hot water bottle was unlike her. He quickly filled up her hot water bottle and handed it to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly, I'm fine! Just aches and pains from the fall I guess. Thanks, Zig." She smiled faintly, taking the hot water bottle from him gently, standing up. "I'm gonna go back to bed. I need some sleep. If you see Freddie, let him know I'll go to the club to see him later." She hugged him before leaving the kitchen and going back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, Sandy arrived back from an afternoon spent with Darren and the Osbournes. As she arrived back, everything was silent and the boys nor Lindsey were around. She placed her bag down and hung up her coat as she walked into the hallway.<p>

"Joe? Fred? Zig? Linds?" She yelled, one after the other, not hearing a reply. "Anyone home?!" She yelled again.

Lindsey walked down the stairs slowly, her arm clutching her stomach as she sniffled a little. Sighing as she saw Sandy, she hung her head as she walked over to where Sandy was.

"Lindsey? What's wrong?" Sandy said, seeing the state of Lindsey as she walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sands. I think I'm losing the baby." She said sadly, fighting back the tears that filled her eyes.

"What? Why?" She said frantically, looking at Lindsey in sudden shock.

"I'm bleeding, I've got cramps. It feels just like it did when I had an abortion. This was what I was scared of." She replied, breaking down at the thought of it.

Sandy sighed sadly, pulling Lindsey into a tight hug to comfort her. "Oh, Linds. It'll be alright. Let's go find Freddie and get to the hospital, yeah?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head frantically. "Freddie can't know about all this, I can't watch him hurt. I'm gonna go to the hospital on my own and find out what's wrong. Can we just keep this between us for now?" She asked.

Sandy nodded in reply and moved out of the hug to let Lindsey go. Lindsey put on her coat and grabbed her phone from the side, keeping on arm clutched over her stomach as she walked. Sandy glanced as she left, trying not to let the tears get the better of her. She couldn't watch Freddie crumble and she couldn't watch Lindsey fall apart either, she was like a daughter to her.

* * *

><p>Lindsey had gotten a cab to the hospital on her own. She didn't want Freddie to know, she couldn't bear to see him upset over this. Walking into the hospital, a sharp pain shot through her stomach causing her to double over and wince in pain.<p>

"Lindsey! Are you alright?" A concerned Sinead said, quickly walking over to her and placing an arm around her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said weakly, standing back up and straightening out her coat.

"You don't look alright. Do you want me to call Freddie?"

"NO!" She said sternly. "I'm sorry. I meant no thanks, I'm fine. I'm just getting checked out." She faintly smiled at Sinead and walked into the hospital, checking in.

Sinead sighed as she walked away, grabbing her phone from her bag and quickly dialling Freddie's number.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TRIGGER WARNING<strong> 

As the nurse walked into Lindsey's cubicle bringing the ultrasound kit with her, she took a seat beside Lindsey's seat and got everything ready.

"You ready?" The nurse asked, Lindsey nodded in response. "We're going to do an internal scan just so we can see properly due to you being only a very short amount of time into your pregnancy. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I just need to know whether my baby is okay." She replied frantically, trying not to let the tears get the better of her.

A few hours later, Freddie rushed through the hospital ward, calling Lindsey's name to try and find her. He asked the receptionist who directed him to her cubicle. Running through the corridors, he pulled back the curtain to where Lindsey was, walking in. Lindsey looked up and saw Freddie, immediately feeling guilty for not telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me…Again?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do this alone. Who told you I was here?"

"Sinead, she called me and said you were outside the hospital and she was worried about you. Is the baby okay?"

"I'm still waiting on results." Lindsey sighed, looking down as she wiped away a stray tear which immediately made Freddie take her hand in his.

"It's gonna be alright. Everything was okay last time; our baby will be strong, okay?"

Lindsey nodded slightly, looking up at him as he wiped away a tear from her cheek causing her to faintly smile. The moment was stopped when the midwife re opened the curtain, taking a step into the cubicle and closing the curtain behind her.

"We've got your results, Lindsey. Are you ready?"

Lindsey and Freddie shared a look before nodding in unison, Lindsey squeezing his hand tightly.

"The good news is that your baby is okay."

Lindsey and Freddie both let out a sigh of relief, everything stopping for a moment as they heard their baby was okay.

"But there is something else."

"W-What is it?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm sorry, Lindsey. It looks as though you've suffered from what is called Vanishing twin syndrome. This is where you are originally pregnant with twins but your body discarded of the second."

"Surely..It can't be."

"I'm really, really sorry for your loss."

"Can we just have be alone.." Lindsey said weakly.

The midwife nodded slightly as she left the cubicle to leave the couple alone. Lindsey turned straight to Freddie who was very much on the verge of crying himself.

"Our baby-"

"Is gone." Freddie finished her sentence, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"But."

"Linds." He placed his hand on her cheek gently. "It's gone."

Lindsey couldn't process the news. The one thing she was scared of was having to go through this, and it happened again.. She broke down into tears, Freddie getting up quickly and sitting beside her, pulling her into the tightest hug.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was the day after Lindsey and Freddie had received the news of their baby. Lindsey was just a shadow of who she was the day before despite still carrying her healthy baby. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't say how she felt and she wouldn't even smile like she usually would. As they stepped into the house, Lindsey took off her coat and hung it up, looking around the house blankly. She let out a sigh as she walked straight into the kitchen taking a seat at the table. Freddie followed her, holding himself together for her sake. He placed his leather jacket on the chair and took a seat beside Lindsey.

"It's gonna be okay, Linds. We're gonna get through this together alright?"

"This was my fault." She said weakly, staring into space.

"Don't you dare say that. This wasn't your fault, not atall." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"If I hadn't fallen, I'd be carrying twins."

"Something wasn't right, this_ isn't_ your fault."

"Stop saying that!" She yelled, looking at him sternly as she stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

Freddie shook his head slightly, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. Sandy and Joe arrived home with JJ shortly after, seeing the couple. She hated seeing Freddie upset more than anyone, he was never upset. Sandy walked over to them, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Lindsey wiped away her tears as she pulled out of the hug, seeing JJ. Everything came rushing over her, the reality. The fact that she had lost a baby. Joe sighed as he saw how upset Lindsey was, handing JJ to her. Lindsey took the baby into her arms, looking down at him. Usually all she'd do was smile, seeing her little boy but not today. She shook her head frantically and quickly handed him back.

"I can't do this." She said quietly, running out of the kitchen and upstairs, Freddie running after her and following her into her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning was full of tension in the house. Lindsey made her way downstairs, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. The rest of the family were already sat around the table. She took a deep breath, making her way into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.<p>

"You okay, love? You didn't have to come down." Sandy said, looking back at Lindsey from the washing up she was doing.

"I'm fine. I need to keep myself distracted." She said sternly, picking up a slice of toast from the table.

"Come on, Linds. You've lost your baby, you need to rest." Ziggy butted in, speaking through a mouthful of toast.

"Don't! It wasn't even a baby." Lindsey yelled before hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

Lindsey got up and walked out of the kitchen with a sigh. She winced and doubled over in pain, taking a deep breath before standing up again and heading to the door. As she opened it, Freddie was stood on their doorstep, taking a step in and closing the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?"

"Not you aswell." Lindsey scoffed, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be better if you were resting. Come here." He replied, pulling her into a hug but Lindsey pushing him away.

"I don't need your pity, I'm fine." She replied sadly, walking back into the kitchen

"Linds. I'm trying to be caring towards you, I lost a baby too you know?" He sighed and followed her into the kitchen

"It wasn't a baby! It was the size of a bean, isn't exactly a baby is it?"

"Don't say that, please. That was _our _baby."

Lindsey looked at him with a glare before storming off back upstairs. It was getting harder and harder to act strong for the people around her. Lindsey went straight into her room and slammed the door behind her. Sitting down on the bed, she placed her head in her hands and she burst into tears.

"You okay, Son? She's just grieving. She'll come around." Sandy said softly, turning to look at her son.

Freddie shook his head, looking down to the floor. He collapsed into his mums arms, sobbing onto her shoulder. Freddie was never seen upset because he would always act tough but this time around, he couldn't pretend that he was okay anymore. He'd lost his baby, _his _baby.

Joe arrived home after taking JJ to nursery. He walked into the kitchen through the backdoor, seeing Freddie stood with Sandy. He sighed deeply as he bypassed them and headed upstairs to take a shower. Just as he headed to the bathroom, he heard the sobs coming from his bedroom which caused him to worry. Immediately, Joe walked into his room to see Lindsey in floods of tears. He hated seeing Lindsey upset, it was the worst feeling. He took a seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her in comfort but Lindsey pushed him away.

"Get off of me." She exclaimed, trying to push him away from her but Joe kept his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Linds, it's okay!" He held her tightly in his arms, Lindsey sobbing into him as he tried to soothe her.

Joe had lost a baby with Lindsey, he knew what it was like. He knew how much this would affect her and despite not being on great terms with her nor Freddie, he wasn't just going to leave her to cry. He rocked side to side with her as she curled up, arms tucked around her knees.

* * *

><p>Joe had calmed Lindsey; Sandy had calmed Freddie. Joe walked downstairs beside Lindsey, one arm wrapped around her to help her downstairs. Lindsey walked slowly downstairs, mascara smudged eyes, messy hair and not looking her best. He moved his arm from around Lindsey's shoulder to let her see Freddie. He wanted to be the one there to comfort Lindsey. Freddie looked up to see Lindsey, standing up straight away as she went running into his arms, crying into his chest. He rested his head on the top of hers as he fought back the tears.<p>

"We're going to get through this together. It's going to be okay, I promise." He said, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"I love you." She replied, speaking through the tears that fell down her cheek.

"I love you too." A stray tear rolled down his cheek, Freddie sniffling a little. He _had_ to be strong for Lindsey's sake.

Joe sighed deeply, standing in the doorway as he watched the couple together. It broke his heart, having to see Lindsey this way and having to see her with Freddie. But he knew it was what she wanted, what she needed. Sandy walked over to Joe, standing beside him as she wiped her eyes.

"You did the right thing, love. Letting her go. She needs Freddie right now and you need to give them some space." She placed a gentle kiss on her sons cheek with a faint smile before walking past him and upstairs.

Joe nodded faintly as he looked at Sandy, turning back to Freddie and Lindsey a few moments after. Right then, he knew that it had to be just them two. As much as he wanted to hold, comfort and look after Lindsey, it wasn't his place. He sighed once more as he turned around and walked away, putting on his coat and leaving the house.

* * *

><p><em>Lots more to come. <em>


	22. Chapter 22

The next three weeks passed slowly. Lindsey was finally recovering and starting to cope with things. She put on her black tweed jacket and left the Cindy's flat where she'd been staying, locking everything up behind her. Walking down the path and heading into the village, Lindsey felt the cold air hit her which made her wrap her coat even further around her. As she walked in the direction of the coffee shop, she got stopped as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind which caused her to jump.

"Hey you." Freddie whispered. Lindsey turned around almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you tell me off for sneaking up on you!" She said with a chuckle.

"Well, thought it'd be nice to surprise you just this once."

"What's got you so jolly today?"

"Oh, nothing. Just having one of those days and seeing your face has made it ten times better."

"It's nice seeing you happy. Not often you're like this."

"Hey, shut up you! I'm happy most of the time." He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, her doing the same in response. "Anyway, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm great – best I've been since the..You know."

"I told you we were going to get through this together didn't I?"

"Look, I was going to come and find you. I've got something to tell you about."

"Go on then, don't leave me in suspense! Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I've booked the 12 week scan for next week. Book Tuesday free!"

"Really? Don't you worry, I'll be there babe. Wouldn't miss it for the world." The biggest smile appeared on his face as he listened to her.

"It's a date then. I better get going; I'm meeting Mercy at The Magic Bean. See you later though,yeah?" She smiled softly, placing a kiss on his lips once more as he mirrored.

Freddie nodded in response, moving his arms from around her waist and walking back to The Loft. Lindsey smiled to herself as she watched him walk away before turning around herself and heading to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Lindsey paid for her coffee and walked over to the seating area, taking a seat opposite Mercedes.<p>

"So, what's been 'appening in your life? Feels like years since I last saw you." Mercedes said, picking up a biscuit and taking a bite as she spoke.

"Well, I've got something to tell you." She said excitedly.

"You're getting' married? Please don't say you're gettin' married. I need my girl time with you!" Mercedes joked, poking out her tongue at Lindsey.

"I'm pregnant, Merc." She replied with a smile.

"What?! You' kiddin'? You only popped one out 4 months ago!"

"I wasn't planning it, it just kinda happened."

"Well, congratulations then! It is Fred's kid, right?"

"Of course it is. He's the happiest I've seen him since I told him."

"I'm 'appy for ya'. How's everything going this time then?"

Lindsey sighed as she heard her. She _hated _having to talk about the fact she'd lost one of her babies, still believing it was her fault. She looked down to the floor so she wasn't making eye contact before looking back up at her friend.

"I-I lost one of the babies. Something called Vanishing Twin syndrome."

"Oh, Linds. Why didn't ya' tell me? I'm so sorry, love." She placed a hand on her friends with a faint smile.

"I couldn't speak to anyone or see anyone. I just wanted to be alone but now a few weeks have past, I'm getting there."

"So is this why ya' are living with Cindy?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't be around JJ. I know I should be spending all my time with him but I just can't. Not after..Loosing one."

"Maybe you should go back and see him? He is your son and he needs you."

"I know, I know. It's just hard."

"Well, when you're ready, you go back and some spend some well needed time with your son. They grow up so quickly."

"We're going on about me now! How have you been?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Family's driving me round the bend! I think I prefered living with 5 guys and whingy baby than livin' with my lot!"

"You'll survive. If I can survive living with the Roscoe's, you can survive the McQueens!"

"They'll be the death of me, that lot will!" Mercedes laughed, grabbing her phone from her bag as it began ringing. "Urgh, Nana's calling. Lost her slippers, I bet ya'. I better get off!"

Lindsey laughed softly as she stood up and picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as Mercedes did the same.

"Thanks, Merc. It's been lovely to see you again. Let's not leave it so long next time, yeah?" Lindsey hugged Mercedes gently.

"Likewise. We'll catch up next week and you can tell me how the scan goes! I want to see my godchild!" Mercedes replied, pulling out of the hug as she smiled at her friend.

"And who said you're godparent? You can't look after yourself properly, let alone having the responsibility as a godparent." She joked, poking her tongue out at Mercedes.

"Oi, shut up you! I'll make a wonderful godparent I'll have you know." She hit her arm gently in a jokingly anner as she flicked her ombre locks over her shoulder in a Hollywood fashion.

"I'll think on it. See you later babe." Lindsey chuckled softly, leaving The Magic Bean and heading home. Mercedes always knew how to put the biggest smile on Lindsey's face.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this was such a short chapter! I was stuck on ideas. ;D<em>


	23. Chapter 23

The day had arrived. The day of Lindsey's 12 week scan. It all started to feel real, the fact she and Freddie were going to have a baby. Lindsey made her way into the kitchen, handing the changing bag and baby essentials to Joe. She'd only gone back to the Roscoe's for JJ as she couldn't bear facing the family.

"Right, his nappies, bottles and everything else is-"

"I do know this stuff. Enjoy your 'lunch date' or whatever it is you're doing with Fred." He interrupted her, taking JJ's pram and the bag and leaving the flat.

Lindsey scoffed as he left. As he left, Freddie appeared at the door, a smile automatically appearing on her face. "Morning."

"Morning beautiful." Freddie took a step in, placing gentle kiss on her forehead. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'll just grab my bag, one second." She smiled gently as she grabbed her bag from the side. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Lindsey and Freddie sat in the waiting room as they waited for the appointment. She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor as she waited to be called. It was exciting at first but now it was worrying her that there may be something wrong.<p>

"Lindsey Butterfield?" The midwife called. Lindsey took a deep breath, standing up as Freddie mirrored, taking her hand as they walked into the room. Taking a seat, Lindsey led down on the couch as the midwife began to get everything ready for the sonogram.

"Here they are. Congratulations." The midwife said, turning the screen to face the couple, the baby's heartbeat filling the room. Both Lindsey and Freddie smiled with glee as they saw _their _baby.

"Everything's okay, our baby is okay." Lindsey whispered quietly, turning to Freddie as he brought her hand up and placed a kiss on it.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the scan, Lindsey had picked up her scan pictures and the couple had begun making their way back out of the hospital. Freddie wrapped his arm around Lindsey's shoulder as she excitedly spoke about everything and admired the scan picture in her hand. He chuckled, overhearing her.<p>

"I told you everything would be alright. Our baby's a Roscoe, always tough we are." He assured her.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl. Whether we'll be having a mini you or a mini me." She chuckled.

"Linds. I need to talk to you, just a couple moments." He stopped, moving his arm and turning to look at her.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

Freddie nodded, sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small black box, handing it to her.

"What's this?" Lindsey asked concerned, taking the box reluctantly.

"Just open it." He replied just as she opened the box. "It's the key for Browning's old place. If we're going to have a baby and we're going to be together, we can't be living away from each other. I want to support you. All of you, you, the baby and JJ."

"Fred I-. Are you sure, I mean. This is a big step and we aren't financially ready."

"I'm sure. I just want us to be together, take the next step. I'll work at the club more if I have to, anything to provide for you."

"I'd love that. I'd love to move in with you." She replied, a smile appearing on her face. Freddie let out a sigh of relief, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as she responded.

"Lookin' cosy. Never told us you were havin' a baby." Sinead stated, placing a hand over her growing bump as she walked to where the couple were.

"What do you want, Sinead?" Freddie said, pulling apart from Lindsey and looking at the female.

"You just workin' your way around the family, Lindsey? First Joe, then Darren and now Freddie?" She chuckled, completely ignoring Freddie.

"Don't talk to her like that – Who do you thing you are?"

"Oh, butt out. She can defend herself."

"This doesn't involve you, Sinead. Just leave us alone?" Lindsey raised her voice sternly.

"You know me and Freddie are still married right? Legally." She shrugged.

"On paper. Never stopped you from getting knocked up by your best friend did it? So why does Lindsey matter?" Freddie scoffed. "Come on, Linds. She isn't worth it." The couple carried on walking as Sinead sarcastically laughed at the two

* * *

><p>Lindsey had gone back to Cindy's where she began packing her things. It may have seemed quick but Lindsey was more than happy to be moving in with the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She folded and packed her clothes as she heard the door knock. Rushing out of the bedroom, she placed her suitcase down before quickly opening the door. Joe was standing in the doorway with JJ.<p>

"You better come in." She stepped out of the way so he could bring the baby in.

"Look, can I talk to you?"

"You've changed your tune since this morning. What do you want to talk about?"

"Lindsey, I miss you. I miss us and everything we had, surely we can sort this out?"

"What's changed? You should hate me."

"I know, I should! But I can't. I love you and no matter how much I tell myself I don't, I still do." He took a step closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Joe, we had our chance. We had 10 long years together but now." She sighed. "We aren't going to work out."

"We can make it work! Please. We've got JJ, he needs us..together."

"Don't use our son as an excuse. He's got both of us, we're just not together."

"But we can be. I can put all of this stuff with Freddie behind me, forget it all. I love you." He replied, leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips, Lindsey immediately pushing him away, her hand connecting with his cheek.

"You disgust me. How dare you!" She voiced angrily.

"Linds..I'm sorry."

Lindsey scoffed, picking up the scan picture from the table and handing it Joe with a sigh.

"That? That's your niece or nephew. That is the reason we can never be together. I'm having a baby with your brother, I'm in love with Freddie. Get that into your head." She said sternly.

Joe looked at the picture and quickly shoving it to the floor. His brother. _His _brother. As he turned around, ready to storm off, spotted the suitcases that were by the door. Turning around, he glared at Lindsey.

"Are you-"

"Yes. We're moving in together. Is that enough for you? Is it clear enough now that I _don't _love you." She voiced sternly. "Now can you go? You've had your time to speak."

Joe felt as if his heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she told him they were moving in together. He sighed, trying not to let how he felt show as he left the flat, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm following the show storyline with the moving in and stuff so there will be aspects of the show but there's lots to come, I promise!:D<em>


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days began to pass quickly; Lindsey and Freddie were settling into their new flat and were unpacking the last of their things. Lindsey tore the tape off of one of the remaining boxes as she began to unpack. Freddie walked over to where she was, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek, causing Lindsey to smile.

"Can't this wait?" He whispered.

"I thought you were supposed to be in work?" She replied.

"The boys can live without me for a few hours. I want to spend some time with you."

"And what did you have planned?" She asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought we could watch a movie, drag the duvet out, that kinda thing. I know that's your style." He chuckled.

"Do we have chocolate?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Got you some this morning."

"God, I love you." She smirked before placing a soft kiss on his lips as he mirrored.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Lindsey had left to pick JJ up from nursery, Freddie going to work. Walking back through the village, Lindsey passed Joe who was sitting in the Magic Bean. She didn't make any eye contact but stopped as he called out her name.<p>

"Lindsey!" He yelled, Lindsey coming to a halt and turning to look at him.

"What do you want, Joe?" She asked sternly.

"I need to talk to you..about JJ."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"I want full custody of him. I'm not letting _my _son grow up around Freddie."

"Oh, come off it! We agreed on shared custody. Freddie is great with JJ, no need to worry."

"Linds, you're pregnant. Once that baby comes along you're going to forget all about JJ. He's better off with me."

"I love him more than anything, just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I'll forget about him. Now if you don't mind, it's cold and I need to get him home." She sarcastically smiled and began to walk off, stopping suddenly as Joe grabbed her wrist.

"Let go, that hurts." Lindsey yelled, wincing in pain as he grasped her wrist.

"Don't think you can just walk away from me, Lindsey. He is my son you know." He replied angrily.

"Joe, please. Just let go." She said weakly, trying to push his arm away which caused him to tighten his grip.

"You need to think about this. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your little screw up." He scoffed.

"Let go!" She yelled, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "What's gotten into you?" She sighed, turning on her heels as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Linds! Are you ready?" Freddie called out, putting on his leather jacket and checking his hair in the mirror.<p>

"Yeah, one second!" Lindsey shouted from their bedroom. She rummaged through her jewellery box and picked out her biggest bracelet. Sighing, she shoved it over her wrist, covering the bruise that had been left.

"Ready! We better get off before your mum wonders where we are." She said with a smile, placing a blanket over JJ in his pram.

"What was taking you so long?" Freddie asked politely, handing her coat to her.

"Oh um." She stuttered. "Wardrobe malfunction." She chuckled, taking her coat and putting it on.

"Still look beautiful, whatever you wear." He said with a smile and grabbed the keys, opening the door for her. He locked the door up behind the two of them as they headed into the village.

"Have you got no idea what she wants to see us for?" Lindsey asked, him shaking his head in response.

"Just wants all us all there before she leaves tomorrow." He replied, taking her free hand but her pulling it away as she winced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…knocked it earlier when I was unpacking." She smiled softly as they walked in the direction of The Dog. Freddie was unconvinced but carried on walking.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, the whole family were having a meal at The Dog as they awaited to hear what Sandy wanted to tell them. Lindsey sat silently at the table, not making any eye contact with Joe and resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. The only time she felt properly safe was when she was beside Freddie.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay? Lindsey, you're acting weird." Freddie asked.

"I think I just need some air. Keep an eye on the baby for me?" She asked politely, in which he nodded in response. She placed a kiss on his lips before quickly getting up and walking outside, leaning on the railings overlooking the river.

"Bit unsociable tonight aren't you, Linds?" A deep voice said, a deep voice that made Lindsey's skin crawl.

"Leave me alone, Joe. I don't want to talk to you." She said sternly, keeping her back turned to him.

"Tough luck. I've gotta speak to you." He replied, walking over to where she was standing, placing a hand on her shoulder which made her flinch. "Don't be so touchy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Like you did earlier?"

"I didn't hurt you."

Lindsey pulled back her bracelet, squealing at the pain as she held up her wrist.

"This didn't hurt?" She scoffed. "I had to lie to Freddie when he asked me about this, I've got to keep it covered up and it's all because of you."

"You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"JJ. I'm going for full custody whether you like it or not and I'm going to win."

"I'm not scared of you. When I show them what you've done." She took a step closer to him. "You are never _ever _going to see your son again." She whispered, chuckling as she walked away, Joe grabbing her shoulder tightly.

"I'll _always _win. What will the court say when they find out you're living with a murderer, hmm?" He kept his hand grasped tightly on her shoulder, one hand back holding her wrist.

"Let go of me." She yelled, trying to push him away. Little did either of them know, somebody was watching.

"You'll get what you deserve. You've torn our family apart, Lindsey." He chuckled and let go off her with a little push, causing her to trip. Standing up, Lindsey quickly brushed herself off and ran back inside quickly, fighting back tears.

"Lindsey? What's wrong?" A concerned Freddie asked, standing up quickly.

"Can we go home? I-I can't be here." She stuttered, picking up her bag and shoving it over her shoulder quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Freddie answered, putting on his leather jacket and mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to his Mum. Sandy nodded gently as the couple left, Joe glaring at them.

* * *

><p>Back at the flat, Freddie and Lindsey were cuddled up beside each other with a movie on.<p>

"Why did you want to rush off so suddenly?" Freddie asked, his arm wrapped around her.

"It doesn't matter!" She said softly.

"Linds, you've never done that before. You've never just rushed off like that."

"Just leave it, yeah? I'm tired."

"Something's wrong…You've been acting weird for ag-"

"I said leave it!" She shouted, sitting up and moving to the other side of the sofa.

"Fine. I've got places I need to be." He replied, standing up and shoving his jacket on, leaving the flat and slamming the door.

"Fred wa-" She sighed, her words getting cut off as he left.

* * *

><p><em>Joe's dark past has come back to haunt him as he tries to control Lindsey. Oooh! I'm sorry I've not been uploading, just not had any motivation. Back to normal now though!:D<em>


	25. Chapter 25

'_Fred, I don't know where you are, what you're doing and if you're okay but I'm worried about you. Please, just call me when you get this. I love you.'_

The beep sounded, Lindsey pulling the phone away from her ear as she switched it off. The _6__th_messaged she'd left and no response. Sighing, she heard the door go, quickly walking over and opening it to see Mercedes.

"Thank god you're here. I'm going out of-" She got stopped as Mercedes spoke over her.

"Lindsey; I know what's been going on." Mercedes stepped in, closing the door behind them as she sat down on the sofa, making herself at home.

"Just make yourself at home, you know." Lindsey tutted, taking a seat next to her best friend. "Know what?"

"Oh I plan to!" Mercedes smirked in response. "You and Joe. I saw you two last night."

"Nothing's going on between us?" She stuttered.

"You told him that he hurt you. And then I saw you fall to the floor. D'you know how shifty that looks?" She replied, placing a hand on Lindsey's but Lindsey moving her hand away quickly.

"We just had an argument, it was nothing." She pulled her sleeves further down her arms so the marks were hidden.

"So that?" Mercedes pulled up Lindsey's sleeve to reveal the marks. "That's normal? And this?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, Lindsey wincing in pain as she pushed Mercedes hand away. "This is normal aswell?"

"Fine!" She yelled, sighing as she placed her head into her hands. "Joe…He's been controlling. That's all I'm saying."

"You've gotta stop him, Lindsey. You know he has other intentions, right?"

"He's not like that. He's just being protective, he wants JJ. But I can't let him and he's taking it out on me."

"So why don't you do something about it? Why don't you tell Freddie? He'll sort him out for ya'."

"We both know what Freddie is like, he'll end up killing him. It won't be civil. Talking of who, I've gotta go find him." She jumped up and grabbed her jacket, quickly shoving it on.

"Go to the police then." Mercedes replied, standing up and walking over to where Lindsey was. "If you don't, you're putting yourself and this little one at risk." She said, placing a hand on Lindsey's small bump. " 'ey! Where do ya' think ya' goin'? You've got a baby here!"

Lindsey smiled softly as she heard Mercedes. Never failed to put a smile on her face with that good old McQueen humour.

"Oh, I was going to ask you. Just…keep an eye on JJ for me will you? This is important." She rushed out of the flat and headed to the garage.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Freddie yelped, dropping the tool he was using which made a loud, echoing noise through the building.<p>

"Be careful, you'll hurt yourself majorly." Lindsey called out, leaning against the frame of the shutters with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, grabbing a cloth and wiping the oil off his hands.

"I've been worried about you, you never came home."

"Phone's switched off, had jobs at the club to do." He chucked the cloth on the side before leaning against one of the pillars.

"I'm sorry." She walked over to where he was standing, placing both hands either side of his cheeks. "I was being secretive. I should have told you."

"Told me what?"

"I'm scared, Freddie.." She replied, her voice cracking as she turned back to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him and wiping away a lone tear from her cheek.

Lindsey took a deep breath as she lifted up her sleeve, revealing the purple finger marks around her wrist. She then pulled back her coat and jumper, turning around as she showed him the marks on her shoulder.

"Linds! What is this? Who did this to you?" He asked, shocked and saddened by what he saw.

"Joe…" She whispered, turning back around to face him. "I can't get away from it, I just can't."

Freddie suddenly felt the anger build up inside of him, thoughts running through his head. How could Joe do something like that to Lindsey, to anyone?

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm gonna go talk to him." He said angrily, beginning to walk away, Lindsey stopping him by grabbing his arm, shaking her head.

"Please don't. I don't want any more trouble between you two."

"He's physically hurting you. I can't stand by and watch that happen."

"It was a one off thing. He isn't going to do that again."

"How can you be sure of that?"

Freddie sighed, walking over to where she was.

"I love you so much, Lindsey and I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you." He placed one hand over her bump. "Or this one."

Lindsey smiled faintly, standing on her tiptoes and pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, the family were gathered outside the garage as they awaited a cab for Sandy.<p>

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. You boys stay safe alright? Freddie, take care of Lindsey and don't forget to give me a call when that little one arrives!" Sandy exclaimed, smiling at her son.

"Come 'ere mum. I'm gonna miss you." Ziggy said, pulling his mum into a hug.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to be with her every step of the way." Freddie replied, wrapping his arm around Lindsey's shoulder, looking down at her with a smile.

"Right, I'm here." Joe called out, running quickly over to where Sandy was, dropping his bag beside him.

"What? You're going too?" Lindsey said, looking stunned as she looked at him.

"Yeah, only for a little while. I think it'd be best for both of us." Joe replied, looking at Lindsey before turning away back to his mum. "Darren's here, we better get off. Don't want to miss the flight."

"Yeah, we better go. Take care of yourselves and for the love of god, please make sure Jason takes his insulin." Sandy said, sighing.

"Yes, yes! Okay Mum!" Jason voiced.

"Stop worrying! We've all got each other." Lindsey smiled as she pulled Sandy into a friendly hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love. You'll have to come over with my grandson when we're settled in."

"Sounds good to me. Take care." She said happily, Sandy smiling in response as she headed to the taxi.

Joe hugged all of his brothers goodbye, excluding Freddie. He went into hug Lindsey, Freddie quickly stopping him, putting an arm between the two of them.

"Don't you touch her." He whispered in a stern tone.

"Not going to hurt her, just saying goodbye." Joe shrugged looking at Freddie.

"Just go." Lindsey replied, stepping closer to Freddie so he wrapped his arm around her again.

Joe shrugged once more before picking up his bag from the floor and following his mum, climbing in the opposite side as the family waved goodbye.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been roughly 6 weeks since Joe and Sandy had left for Canada and little did Lindsey know, Joe was coming back _today. _She and Freddie were sat in the living area, playing with and cooing over JJ, just as a loud knock echoed through the house. Lindsey sighed, holding JJ close to her as she opened the door, seeing Joe.

"You're back." Lindsey stuttered.

"Nice to see you too." Joe replied sarcastically, smiling as he saw JJ in her arms. "Hello little man." He said, about to take him from her arms but Lindsey taking a step back.

"Fred, can you take him?" Lindsey said frantically, Freddie jumping up and walking to her quickly, taking him from her arms. "Don't think you can just walk in here and be dad of the year, Joe."

"I've been away for nearly two months, I just want to see my son." Joe replied, taking a step into their flat, closing the door behind him.

"Not after what you did. No wonder she can't trust you with him." Freddie scoffed and placed a kiss on Lindsey's forehead. "I'll take him in the other room. You'll be alright, yeah?

Lindsey nodded in response as Freddie left the room, taking JJ elsewhere.

"So, you won't let me near my own son but you'll let my murderer of a brother look after him?"

"I trust him, more than I trust you. You gallivanted off for six weeks halfway around the world, weren't thinking about JJ then were you?"

"I needed to go with mum, not my fault. Linds, why are you being like this?"

"Look, I'm glad you're back. JJ needs you but can you please just go? I've got things to do."

"I came here for a reason, to see my son. I'm not leaving until I see him."

"Just go!" She raised her voice, opening the door once more and attempting to usher him out, causing him to grab her wrist tightly.

"I'm stronger than you, Lindsey. Let me see him." He said quietly, keeping hold of her wrist.

"Let go, please." She whispered, fighting back tears as she felt the pain rush through her arm.

Joe scoffed, chucking sarcastically as he let go of her arm and left the flat swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

"You alright? Did he do anything?" Freddie asked, wandering back out to where she was.

"I'm fine, he just trying to get to me to get JJ."

"Don't worry about him, okay? He's not going to be coming here again." He replied, walking over to where she was, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>"So, how are ya' you lovely ladies?" Mercedes asked, placing her cup down on the table and taking a seat on the armchair in the Magic Bean.<p>

"My controlling ex fiancé is back so I'm fabulous!" Lindsey said sarcastically, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Lindsey, you've got to do something about him. Like Mercy said, you're putting yourself and your baby in danger." Cindy replied, shrugging slightly.

"Just tell the police, get him arrested. Nowt wrong with that, he needs to know that what he's doing is wrong."

"Merc, it isn't that easy. And keep your voice down! Don't want the whole world knowing, bad enough you told Cindy!" Lindsey scoffed.

"Hey! I'm your best friend, I need to know this stuff too." Cindy said, gasping as she heard her.

"Well, actually. Mercy's my best friend but." She shrugged, poking her tongue out at Cindy.

"What? I thought that I was!" Cindy exclaimed, scoffing as she picked up her coffee.

"Bad luck, Cind. McQueen's always win." Mercedes replied, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"What's all this then?" Sinead asked walking over to where the three of them were.

"Um, nothing. What's it to you anyway, Sinead?" Lindsey questioned, turning around to face Sinead.

"Just heard somethin' about the police, thought it was bad." Sinead lied, hearing the full conversation.

"Keep your beak out and jog on, not that you can in your state." Mercedes said harshly, taking a bite of her biscuit as Sinead scoffed and walked away.

"I swear that girl is everywhere I go." Lindsey said, sighing.

"Giving you hassle again is she?" Freddie asked, walking into the Magic Bean and standing over Lindsey.

"God, stop creeping up on me!" She replied, hitting his arm jokingly. "I better get going girls."

"What, you kidding me?" Both Cindy and Mercedes replied in unison. "I thought we were having a girl's afternoon!"

"Me and Freddie are going baby shopping to get a few bits, need to double up on everything now." She replied, standing up and placing her bag on her shoulder and walking to Freddie's side.

"Unfair!" Mercedes yelled, crossing her arms. "Go on, go and have some fun, picking out baby grows."

"I love you girls, see you soon." Lindsey smiled, Freddie wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the couple left the coffee shop.

"Have fun? Apart from Sinead obviously." Freddie questioned, looking down at Lindsey.

"It was alright I suppose, I just want to go baby shopping now though." She replied excitedly.

"You do know we've got ages till this baby is here, right? Surely we could go tomorrow after the gender scan?"

"I know, I know. I just really want to see all the cute stuff!"

"Freddie Roscoe?" Ds Thorpe asked, walking over to where the couple were walking, stopping them in their tracks.

Lindsey and Freddie stopped suddenly, looking at each other in concern.

"That's me?" Freddie replied.

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of domestic abuse. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." As they placed the handcuffs on his wrists, Freddie stood blankly, looking at Lindsey.

"He's not done anything, you can't arrest him!" Lindsey yelled.

"I'm sorry, we've had reports of domestic abuse and your bruises are enough to prove that this report is legitimate."

Lindsey didn't know what to say. How did they know about the bruises, how? As Ds Thorpe took Freddie away, leading him into the police car, Lindsey did nothing but stand still. The whole of the Magic Bean customers ran out to see what was going on, Cindy and Mercedes rushing to Lindsey's side to comfort her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning arrived. Lindsey packed her needed documents and a few other things that she needed. Today was her 20 week scan, the scan that determined the gender of the baby and she wanted Freddie there. She didn't want to have to do this alone. Looking in the mirror as she fixed her pony tail, she looked at her small but noticeable bump, placing one hand over it with a smile.

"I heard about Fred. You alright?" Joe asked, stepping into the flat.

"There is a thing called knocking you know." Lindsey replied harshly, placing a couple blankets over JJ in his pram.

"Sorry. I just thought you might want some help." He said, standing beside her.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't be here, can you leave? I've gotta be somewhere important." She headed towards the door, Joe following.

"You're going for your scan right?"

"Yeah, not that it matters to you."

"Why don't I come? You need someone there with you."

"Do you really think I want you there? After all this? I've got enough to deal with."

"Fine, then let me take JJ."

"He's going to nursery, it's alright."

"Please. He is my son." He insisted, Lindsey coming to a halt as they stopped outside Price Slice.

"Fine, fine! But only this time because Freddie isn't here. I'll come get him after my scan." She handed him the change bag.

"I'll drop him back, don't worry. He's safe with me." Joe smiled as Lindsey left, his smile turning into a smirk as he felt his plan working.

* * *

><p>"So, a certain person that we won't name sent us these pictures." Ds Thorpe said, chucking the folder of photos in front of Freddie.<p>

"I didn't do that, I wouldn't." Freddie replied huskily.

"Am I right in believing that you have a criminal record? Weren't you under investigation for Fraser Black's murder last year?" He walked over to the desk area, leaning his hands on it so he was looking down at Freddie.

"I was cleared, I'm innocent."

"You Roscoe boys are always getting into trouble. You're not completely cleared yet but this is for another time. Now tell me, have you been abusing Miss Butterfield?"

"No." He yelled angrily. "I couldn't ever do something like that."

"You're capable of shooting a gun, capable of being involved with Trevor Royle, grabbing a wrist and causing a bruise is nothing to you." He slammed his hands down onto the table. "Tell the truth."

"It wasn't me!" Freddie shouted, standing up quickly.

"Got a temper on you haven't you? Sit down!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the waiting room nervously, Lindsey tapped her foot on the floor. She needed someone there, she needed Freddie. What if something was wrong? So many different thoughts rushed through her head as she waited to be called.<p>

"Lindsey Butterfield?" The midwife called.

Standing up, Lindsey took a deep breath and smiled, following the midwife into the hospital room. Setting her bag on the floor, she led down on the hospital couch.

"So, have you got anyone coming today? Your partner maybe?" The midwife asked, Lindsey shaking her head in response.

"Just me today, I think." She replied quietly, sighing to herself.

"You got room for another one in 'ere?" A soft voice said, the sound of the door opening.

"Zig! Of course." Lindsey replied, a smile upon her face as he walked in, taking a seat beside her.

"Thought you could do with a hand to hold, seeing as Freddie couldn't be here. Don't mind do you?" Ziggy asked.

"Course not. I really need someone here so thankyou." She replied, smiling.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Asked the Midwife, turning to look at Lindsey as she began the ultrasound.

Lindsey and Ziggy shared a glance.

"Well, don't look at me! I'm just here for moral support." Ziggy shoved both hands in the air and chuckled.

"If you've got it there, yes please."

"Here's your little girl. Healthy and happy." The midwife replied, turning the screen to face Lindsey as the heartbeat of her baby echoed through the room.

"A little girl. I'm having a little girl!" Lindsey exclaimed, looking at the ultrasound image which brought the biggest smile to her face.

"Congratulations you! Fred will be over the moon!"

"I just wish Freddie was here. That's his little girl, _our _little girl." She sighed, cleaning off the gel as she pulled her top down.

"As soon as he gets back, which he will, you tell him and see how happy he is. He's always wanted a family with you Linds. I'm happy for you both."

* * *

><p>The night began to draw in. Freddie had been released from the police station and headed home. Unlocking the door to their flat, he chucked his shoes off by the door and out his leather jacket on the chair.<p>

"You're back. Why didn't you call?" Lindsey said, walking out from their room and over to him.

"You're usually with JJ, didn't want to disturb you." He replied, sighing as she looked over at her.

"I've just settled him." She walked over to where he was and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm sorry, I missed the scan earlier. You shouldn't have had to go alone." He hugged her back tightly.

Lindsey sighed and pulled out of the hug, looking up at him.

"Zig came with me, well. She just turned up. You couldn't help not being there."

"Zig? Why did he go?"

"Came for moral support."

"Kind of him. Look, is everything alright? The baby?"

"Everything's fine, happy and healthy."

"Did you find out what we're having?"

Lindsey grabbed the scan picture from the side and handed it to him, pointing at it with a smile.

"That's your daughter. Congratulations daddy." Lindsey said softly, a wide smile upon her face.

"We're having a girl?" Freddie's face lit up as he saw the picture, placing it down quickly and looking at Lindsey. "We're having a girl!" He smiled widely, picking up Lindsey and spinning her around in his arms.

"I love you so much." Lindsey whispered as he placed her back down.

"I love you too." He mirrored, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Bit happier this time around and I had to add some ZiggyLindsey scenes because I love their friendship so much!_


	28. Chapter 28

"This one is the cutest. Come on, we have to get this!" Lindsey exclaimed, holding up a bright pink babygrow which had a hood with bunny ears, making Lindsey squeal in awe.

"Only if I can get this one!" Freddie replied, holding up a plain black babygrow.

"It's a little girl, not a mini you." She chuckled, placing the babygrow into the basket.

"Well, she's going to need an outfit to fit in with me when we go out." He joked, shrugging and wrapping his arm around her as they walked through the shop.

"I can so see you walking through the village, her in a bright pink outfit in your arms. Be prepared." She poked her tongue out jokingly as they trailed the rest of the baby shops.

"I think we've pretty much maxed out the credit card and we've still got main things to get." Freddie said as he loaded the bags of clothes and teddies Lindsey had picked out into the car.

"I'll do extra shifts at the hospital if needs be. Babies cost a lot, what can I say?" Lindsey replied with a smile, placing JJ's carseat into the back of the car before climbing into the front.

"Probably doesn't help that you picked possibly every single pink teddy there was in every shop." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kim stepped out of Dee Valley hospital, wrapping her coat tighter around her as she felt the cold wind. Beginning to walk through the village, she got stopped by a hand on her wrist.<p>

"I need to talk to you." Joe said, pulling her down into the alleyway.

"Get off me!" She said, shaking his hand off and standing opposite him, arms crossed. "What do you want?"

"He's out. Freddie. He got out as there wasn't enough evidence. Did you say something? Help him get free?"

"No! I'm not going to do something like that, not after your threat.." She hissed.

"Good. So long as you're in this with me, you'll be just fine and nothing will be said or done." He placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, her flinching in response.

"You know this won't win her back? She _will _find out about this."

"It was you?" Lindsey said, standing at the end of the alleyway looking at the two of them.

"This isn't what it looks like, Linds." Kim stuttered.

"And you? Both of you did this?" Lindsey scoffed and began walking away.

"Wait, sis!" Kim called out, grabbing Lindsey's arm. "You have bruises all over your arms, your shoulders. Do you think I wouldn't see them? You're not safe, not when you're around _him_." Kim whispered.

"He is not like that. Just go, Kim." Lindsey replied angrily, storming back into the building, slamming the door behind her as she headed to the flat.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to the flat, Lindsey stepped in with a sigh, setting her bag to the floor. She hung up her coat and looked around to see if Freddie was there.<p>

"Fred?" She called out, looking in the kitchen. "Fred?" She called again before heading to their room, stopping at the doorway as she saw Freddie with JJ.

Freddie shushed her as he rocked from side to side to settle JJ.

"I've literally just got him to settle." He whispered, Lindsey smiling in response as she walked over to where he was, standing beside him.

"Do you know how cute this looks? I'm so glad he has someone like you in his life." She whispered in reply.

"I was just doing what I need to. He'll always have me, all three of you, I'm going to be there for you." He reassured, placing JJ gently back into his crib.

"You're going to make an amazing father, you know that?" She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm gonna try. I'm gonna be the best I can for our little girl and for JJ." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her back.

"You don't have to try. I know, I know that you'll be more than amazing." She pulled out of the hug and smiled at him gently, placing a kiss on his lips as he mirrored.

* * *

><p>As the next morning arrived, Lindsey stepped into Dee Valley to start her shift. She headed into the office where the lockers were, placing her bag and coat into the locker as she sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry about last night, Linds. I just think it's best if-" Kim began speaking before getting stopped.

"Not today, alright Kim? I've got a banging headache and I could do without you in my ear." Lindsey said quietly, putting her name lanyard over her neck as she shut the locker.

"You need to hear me out. He's dangerous, none of you are safe." Kim whispered.

"I tripped and got a few bruises, Freddie didn't do it. Got it?" Lindsey replied, storming out from the office but Kim grabbing her arm to stop her.

"You're lying. And if you're not willing to leave him and you're risking the life of your unborn baby _and _JJ-"

"Who do you think he is? I just told you the truth and I haven't got the patience for this. Just get off my case." Lindsey yelled, her pager going off as she walked off through the halls of the hospital.

"Lindsey!" Kim shouted, sighing as she watched her sister walk off.

"What's happened, what have we got?" Lindsey asked, taking the clipboard off of the paramedics.

"Freddie Roscoe, 28 years old, found unconscious at The Loft with a suspected head injury. Hypotensive and tachycardic, given a bag of fluids on the way in." The paramedic said frantically as they rushed through the hospital.

Lindsey stood blankly on the spot as she listened carefully. "Freddie!" She yelled, rushing after the paramedics and into the emergency room.


	29. Chapter 29

"Can we get another doctor over here please!" Dr S'avage yelled loudly through the hospital, Lindsey flinching as the piercing noise went through her head.

"What is this? What's going on?" A concerned Kim asked, running into the emergency room where Dr S'avage, Lindsey and other doctors were crowded around Freddie.

"Both internal and external bleeding from blunt trauma, he's lost a lot of blood" Lindsey replied as her voice cracked, rushing around from side to side to get the needed things. "We're gonna need to remove his oxygen and give him morphine and more fluids." She removed his oxygen mask and set up a drip.

Kim stood in shock for a moment or two before joining in in an attempt to stabilise Freddie's condition, administrating a dose of morphine. Just as she did so, the heart monitor began beeping frantically, his heart rate dropping. Everyone began working faster.

"We need to stabilise him before his heart rate drops any further." Lindsey shouted in a panic.

As the doctors and medics began getting everything ready, the monitor began to flat line as Lindsey stared on in a state of shock.

"What's happened? Is he alright?" Ziggy, Joe, Jason and Robbie shouted running into the room.

"You can't be in here, get out." Kim yelled, pushing the brothers out and slamming the door.

"We need to start CPR otherwise he's going to go into cardiac arrest." Lindsey shouted, another amount of doctors charging into the room.

"Come on Freddie. Don't give up on me now." She whispered to herself as she began CPR in an attempted to bring him back round.

Kim rushed around her sister, connecting up blood bags and fluid bags. Just as they began to loose hope, the heart monitor began beeping normally, indicating that CPR had worked. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, the panic not over.

"Thankyou." She whispered, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek as she took his hand in hers after placing the oxygen mask back on him.

"We need to get him down to surgery right now." And before Lindsey knew it, Freddie was whisked away as the doctors

* * *

><p>All four brothers were sat in a family waiting room as they waited for the news on their brother. Anxiously waiting, Ziggy jumped up as he saw Lindsey walk in.<p>

"Linds! How is he, what happened?" Ziggy asked.

"He um. He's just come out of surgery, he's unconscious. Internal and external bleeding from what looks like a stabbing. Minor head injury but from what we can see it's nothing other than a cut and that's all we know." Lindsey replied, her voice cracking as tears blurred her vision.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Joe and Robbie said at the same time.

"He's stable but we won't know until he fully wakes up."

"Oh babe. Come 'ere." Ziggy said, pulling Lindsey into the tightest of hugs.

All she could do was sob. One thing after another, her world just came crashing down. What if he didn't make it?

"Hey, come on you! He'll be alright." Ziggy pulled out of the hug and sat back down on his seat, pulling Lindsey onto the seat beside him. "Our Fred is a trooper. If he can survive a bullet being shot through his stomach _and _a stabbing, he can get through this one." He reassured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't pull through? This was what I was scared of, him being hurt again. We've got a baby on the way and I don't want to be left to bring her up alone, I just want him to be safe." She replied sadly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"To be honest Linds, most people in this village hate him. I mean, he's still under inspection for Fraser's murder." Joe tutted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood up and looked out of the window.

"How insensitive are you being? Your brother is lying unconscious just down this hallway and you're not even worried?" Lindsey yelled.

" He is _not _my brother. He's brought nothing but drama to this family and now you're going through it all. Do you think it's easy watching you two all loved up, bringing up _my _son?" He yelled back.

"Oh be quiet, don't bring JJ into this. You know what, why don't you just go? We don't need your negativity here." Lindsey jumped up quickly, a pain shooting through her side as she did, causing her to double over.

"Linds, are you alright?" Ziggy questioned, standing up quickly and wrapping his arm around her back.

"I'm fine, it's just stress getting to me." She replied angrily.

"Joe bruv, just go yeah?" Ziggy said, ushering Joe out of the room.

"He's my brother, I need to be here when he wakes up."

"Make your mind up. You said he wasn't your brother, not anymore. Now go." Lindsey yelled.

* * *

><p>Lindsey stepped into Freddie's hospital room, walking over and taking a seat beside his bed.<p>

"Hey you." She whispered, taking his hand gently. "I know you probably can't hear me right now but I just want to see you, talk to you." She said quietly. "I don't know what has happened and who's done this, but I need you to pull through and be strong. We're all waiting for you to wake up and start some argument with one of your brothers." She chuckled before wiping a lone tear from her cheek. "Please, I need you. Your daughter is going to need you, don't give up on me now." She said through the crack in her voice, standing up as she let go of his hand. "I love you." She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead before heading to leave.

"Linds.." Freddie said weakly, turning to look at her.


	30. Chapter 30

Sey The next couple of weeks past slowly as Lindsey worked day in day out at the hospital. Stepping into Freddie's hospital room, she picked up his notes and smiled gently over at him.

"You can come home today. How're you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Not amazing but not terrible. I just want to be home now though, spending time with you and JJ. I've been useless, I'm sorry." He replied, sighing deeply.

"Hey!" She took his hand and held it tightly. "You got stabbed, you need to recover. You can't help being in this state. I can't wait for you to be back though, it's quiet without you."

"You go finish your shift and I'll see you back at the flat, yeah?"

Lindsey nodded and got up, leaving the room, getting stopped by Kim.

"How's he doing?" Her sister asked.

"He's alright, coming home today." She nodded slightly, continuing to walk but getting stopped once again.

"Linds, it's been weeks. Can't we sort this out?" Kim asked softly.

"You went behind my back with my ex to get my boyfriend put in prison. I'm not going to forget about that easily. Bye, Kim." She replied, sighing as she walked off down the corridors.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to the flat, Lindsey stepped in and closed the door gently behind her. Hanging up her coat and bag, she turned around to see Freddie whom had fallen asleep on the sofa with JJ led asleep on his chest. A smile creeped onto her face as she tiptoed over to them, waking Freddie up in the process.<p>

"You're back. " He whispered sleepily.

"Only just walked in the door. Wasn't expecting you two like this." She sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I got him from nursery, fed him, changed him and then he settled like this and there was no way I was risking moving when he'd fallen asleep." He chuckled quietly, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be doing all that. You've only just come out of hospital." She sighed deeply, holding JJ's hand with one of her fingers.

"The thought of you doing this alone every day for the past couple of weeks just made me want to help out more. Honestly, I'm alright. This little guy is good as gold." He said quietly, placing a kiss on JJ's head then a gentle kiss on Lindsey's forehead.

"I love you, you know that?"

"And I love you too." He mirrored as Lindsey snuggled up beside him.

* * *

><p>More weeks went by, Freddie recovering rather quickly from the were like a proper little family as Joe Junior started to grow up.<p>

"Come on! You can do it!" Lindsey encouraged JJ who was led on his tummy, staring at her with a giggle. Lying on the floor, she chuckled at her son.

"Linds, maybe he isn't ready." Freddie responded, lying beside her as they both tried to get him to move towards them.

"He's eight months, surely he's ready? He shuffled yesterday!" She chuckled, gesturing to JJ to move towards her.

JJ stared blankly at the couple, giggling and gurgling from where he was laying, rolling onto his back which made both Lindsey and Freddie let out a little chuckle.

"He really isn't going to move." Freddie laughed gently as he stood up from where he was laying, picking up JJ into his arms as he did.

"Well, it was worth a try." Lindsey replied, standing up as she stood beside him, holding JJ's hand as he was being held by Freddie.

"This is cosy." Said Joe, stepping into their flat.

"Knocking would be nice." Freddie said angrily, taking a step back.

"Fred, leave it." Lindsey said with a sigh. "I could do without you two arguing right now."

"You alright babe?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I've just got that headache and all."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Maybe you should get checked out? You've had it for days now."

"Look, we don't need to have this conversation right now. Joe's come for JJ so."

"Woah, no way." Freddie answered, stepping back once again.

"Come on Fred, he's my son." Joe replied, holding out his arms for him to hand him the baby.

"There is no way in hell you're taking him."

"Freddie please, just give him JJ." Lindsey said harshly.

"No. Not after what he did." He replied sternly.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow suspiciously, looking back and forth at the brothers.

"What did he do? If you're talking about getting you arrested then we're over that?"

Freddie shook his head frantically, walking back even further in defence of JJ.

"Please, tell me!" Lindsey yelled.

"I can't. All you need to know is that _he _is a monster and shouldn't be anywhere near JJ."

"Just tell me what is going on! If you don't, I'll find out for myself."

"It was him."

"What was?"

"What happened. The y'know. It was him."

Joe glared at Freddie, an intense glare that even scared Freddie.

"You're so cryptic! Just speak to me!" Lindsey shouted.

"Him and Grace! They were the reason that I got stabbed. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want him going to prison." He yelled, quieting his voice as JJ gurgled.

"Are you serious? _Joe? _He did it?" She stuttered, turning to Joe.

"He's lying! It was Grace, I promise. Do you really think I could do that to my own brother?" Joe shouted.

"Of course I am." He replied sarcastically. "I do remember it you know? Just because she knocked me out doesn't make me forget anything."

"I trust Freddie more than I trust you, Joe. I know what your motives are and you can't fool me. Just go alright?" She said calmly, taking JJ from Freddie's arms as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"And I didn't do it! Look, I just want to take JJ for the day, that's all."

"And you're not taking him, now go." Lindsey said abruptly, slamming the door as he left.

"Linds, I'm sorry for not saying anything. You just don't need the stress, it's not good for you or the baby." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed JJ in his playpen.

"I wish you'd told me.." She whispered.

"I couldn't. Not when you're pregnant, I don't want this stress put on you." He answered.

"You got stabbed, you nearly lost your life and it's all because of _him." _She replied sadly, looking down.

"It was Grace, she committed the crime. He was just there to help. But hey." He said, pulling her chin up so she was looking at him. "It's never going to happen again, I promise."

"You said that-"

"Last time, I know. But I'm not going to let anyone do that to me again. I need to be here for you and our daughter."

Lindsey nodded gently as he wiped away a stray tear from her face, pulling her into a tight hug.


	31. Chapter 31

Marking a cross by the date on her calendar, Lindsey smiled gleefully as she placed a hand over her ever growing baby bump.

"Only ten more weeks until we meet you little one." She whispered, hearing noises from the other room. She raised an eyebrow, suspiciously looking up.

"Linds? How do you do this thing?" Freddie yelled as Lindsey walked into the spare room to find Freddie sat on the floor with an unassembled crib, staring angrily at the instructions.

"Are you kidding me? You don't even know how to put up a cot?" She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh! The writing is the size of a pea, not my fault they make it way too hard to read." He groaned, chucking the instructions to the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. You, moaning about how you can't set up a cot." She said through laughter. "One second." She added, quickly grabbing her phone from the table and walking back in. "Smile!"

Freddie turned around as Lindsey took a picture, sending it to Sandy with a hilarious caption.

"You bully! That's mean! It just makes no sense alright?" He said, chucking a part of it back down as he picked up the instructions, attempting to work out how to do it.

"Right, I'm going to leave you to it because you are clearly stressed over this. I'll see you when I get back from work, good luck with that." She gestured to the cot, placing a kiss onto his lips before grabbing her coat.

"Linds, wait. No! Don't leave me here with thi-" Freddie got interrupted by the door slamming, sighing as he looked at the pieces on the floor. "Damn baby things." He muttered.

* * *

><p>" 'Iya Linds! You're lookin' huge!" Ziggy and Robbie exclaimed in unison, passing Lindsey in the halls of the corridors.<p>

"Thanks boys, makes me feel amazing that does!" She replied sarcastically. "What are you doing in here?"

"In a good way of course! Comin' to see Jase in the clinic. Thought I'd pop over this way, see if you were around." Ziggy said with a smile.

"Well, I was literally just about to go on my break. I'll come with you over to Jase if you want? How's he doing?" She asked, beginning to walk alongside the two brothers.

"He's getting there, it's a going to be a long journey but I know he'll get there eventually."

"He's lucky to have you boys looking after him. I know it's going to be tough on him being in there but with your help, he'll be better before you know it."

"I'm just worried that he's gonna give up on us one day, you know? What with all this _and _Dad dying.." Robbie added sadly, sighing as he looked to the ground whilst walking.

"Hey, it'll be alright!" Lindsey replied, placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder as they walked out of the hospital and into the clinic. "He's going to get all the help he needs and before you know it, he'll be home."

"Thanks Linds - it's really reassuring knowing that you're here for us aswell." Ziggy added, catching up with the pair.

"I'll always be here for you lot! You're all like brothers to me." She replied, smiling as she showed her name lanyard and passed through to the clinic rooms.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Jason called out from inside his clinic room.<p>

"Hiya." Lindsey said, taking a step into his room, Ziggy and Robbie following behind.

"My god, you're massive!" Jason gasped and Lindsey looked at him with an unpleasant look.

"Is this seriously all that people notice now?" Lindsey said, pointing to her bump.

"I'm kidding. It's uh, great to see you." Jason added with a smile.

"Come here." She said, pulling him into a friendly hug. "How is everything in here?"

"It's alright. Far too quiet for my liking, a bit lonely but I'm getting there."

"And how are you progressing? You're looking great!" Lindsey replied, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I don't really know - I'm just doing what they tell me and everytime I feel like giving up, I think that I'm doing this for Holly."

"Oi bruv'. What about us?" Robbie gasped, angrily standing with his arms crossed.

Jason shrugged Robbie off in a jokingly manner.

"Suit yourself." Robbie shrugged and sat beside his twin.

"How long are you in here for? Well, how long do you have left?"

"A few more weeks and then I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Lindsey headed back through the village to get back to the flat. Stopping off in Price Slice, she picked up a few needed groceries and meal for that evening.<p>

"Hey, how are you doing?" Joe asked, placing a few things on the counter at Price Slice. Having made up between them, they were slowly becoming 'friends'.

"I'm alright I guess, how's life treating you?" She responded with a discreet smile, grabbing a few different things and chucking them into her basket.

"Not particularly well, all this stuff with Jase and mum not being here. But you know, we're getting through it." He smiled gently at her, paying for the items as Nancy walked into Price Slice, linking arms with Joe.

"Hey Lindsey!" Nancy exclaimed a wide smile on her face, glancing up at Joe then back at Lindsey.

"Nancy." Lindsey said, the smile disappearing from her face. "Are you two?"

"Yeah, we're giving it a go. What harm can it do, hey?" Joe answered, looking down at Nancy for a moment then back at Lindsey.

Lindsey sighed discreetly to herself as she paid for her items and shoved them into her bag.

"I'm happy for you two." She smiled fakely before walking past the couple and back up to the flat. Unlocking the door, she stepped in, closing it quietly behind her.

"Hey you." Freddie said, stepping out from the spare room he was before she'd left for work that morning.

"Are you seriously still doing that cot?" She asked with a chuckle.

Freddie shook his head and walked over to where she was, standing behind her and placing his hands over her eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see. Close your eyes" He replied, leading her into the spare room and slowly moving his hands away from her eyes.

Lindsey opened her eyes as she looked at the beautifully decorated room. The fresh white walls, flower decals placed solely over one wall. The white wooden cot was set up with the pink floral bedding that Lindsey had chosen and a beautiful white chair that matched with everything.

"It's beautiful." Lindsey whispered, admiring the room.

"I thought you'd like it. I had the day free and I know you wanted it to be perfect. " He smiled, looking down to her.

"It's more than perfect." She said quietly, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thankyou for doing this, it's amazing."

"Only the best for our little girl." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry to anyone who likes badboy Freddie but I just had to have him cute in here! I'll be ending this at Chapter 35 so these are the last few chapters:)<em>


	32. Chapter 32

"Hiya – How's Canada?" Lindsey asked as she spoke to Sandy through a Skype call. Sat on the sofa, Lindsey and Freddie were catching up with Sandy.

"It's lovely! Well, pretty cold actually but I tell ya' what. The peace is bliss." Sandy answered, Lindsey chuckling in response.

"We all miss you, mum!" Freddie said, smiling through the camera to his mum.

"I miss you all too, love! Now come on, show me that little devil you're currently living with."

Freddie picked up JJ from the floor, standing him up on his knees as he peered back into camera.

"Oh my goodness! Hasn't he grown!" Sandy exclaimed, JJ gurgling as he stared into the camera on Lindsey's phone.

"Crazy isn't it? Last time you saw him, he was dinky." Lindsey replied with a chuckle, holding JJ's hand with her finger.

"And I've gotta ask – How's that little one doing? How long have you got left now?"

"Amazing! Kicking away and being a right active little one. 9 weeks to go!"

"Blimey, that's gone quick. Did you find out the gender this time around or keeping it a surprise?"

"Did we not tell you?" Lindsey said, confused at the fact Sandy hadn't been informed.

"Sorry, slipped my mind." Freddie replied, shrugging. Lindsey laughed it off.

"We're having a little girl! We're having another scan done this afternoon, something to do with the growth but yeah."

Sandy couldn't help but scream with excitement and delight. Her first granddaughter. Freddie and Lindsey laughed as she soon calmed down.

"I'm so 'appy for you both! You're gonna have to send me a picture when that little lady is born."

"Awh, thanks Sand! Don't you worry, we'll spam your texts with lots of pictures."

"This is so lovely to hear – hey, you two are bringing the first little girly Roscoe into the family! Been boys since the day Joe was born!"

* * *

><p>"Well, here are your pictures." The midwife said, handing the scan pictures to Lindsey.<p>

Lindsey took the scan pictures, her face lit up as she saw her daughter.

"We have the results of the tests and after measuring we do have a few things to inform you of."

"W-What? What's wrong? Is she alright?" Lindsey asked, squeezing Freddie's hand tightly.

"Your little girl is happy and healthy but unfortunately she's measuring small for how far along you are."

"She can't be? I mean, this bump is massive which means she must be a big baby!" She chuckled before coming back to reality.

"It could be just a lot of waters but she is measuring 26.5 weeks instead of what she should be at 31."

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Freddie asked, keeping hold of Lindsey's hand.

"Both Lindsey and the baby are both very healthy so yes, she'll be okay. But what we would like to is to have regular meetings with you until your due date."

"Is that just to check if she starts growing a little more?"

"Yes. Just to keep an eye on her growth in case we need to induce you and get deliver her early. I'll go and get you some leaflets."

Lindsey nodded reluctantly as the midwife left the room, Lindsey automatically turning to look at Freddie.

"What if she isn't okay?" She whispered sadly, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Ssh, she said she's alright. She'll be fine, I promise." He whispered, standing up and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Lindsey wrapped her dressing gown even further around her as she made herself a hot drink. After the day she'd had, all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with a hot chocolate, blanket and a movie. Just as she went to take a seat, a gentle knock was heard at the door. She groaned and placed her cup down, opening up the door to see Joe.<p>

"Hey, I was just dropping him back." Joe said, pointing to JJ in his pram.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I forgot to get him!" Lindsey gasped putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it. Fred texted me, you've got enough to think about." He reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he placed JJ's pram into the living room.

"My head is all over the place at the moment, crazy baby brain I guess." She chuckled.

"How did that scan go? That little girl alright?"

Lindsey shook her head gently, everything coming back to her as she looked to the floor. Sighing, she looked back up at Joe.

"She's not growing properly. But she's alright. Just gotta wait it out I guess."

"Oh, Linds. I'm sorry to hear that." He sighed gently.

"Hiya bruv'." Freddie said, walking up behind Joe as he stepped into the flat having just finished at the club.

"I was just shooting off, flying visit to drop that little guy off." He gestured to JJ.

"Thanks for doing that. I've literally only just finished work and she's gotta rest." Freddie replied, placing a kiss on Lindsey's forehead as he stepped in, cooing over JJ for a minute or so.

"It's really no problem. But I've gotta dash. See you at the garage tomorrow, 10am, don't be late alright?" Joe winked in a friendly at his brother and smiled at Lindsey. "Take care." He left the couple, Lindsey closing the door quickly as she leant on it, looking down to the floor as she tried to control her tears.

"Babe? Hey, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, kneeling down a little to Lindsey's height as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

Lindsey shook her head gently as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. As Freddie sighed gently seeing the look on her face, she fell into his arms as she sobbed. She couldn't lose her baby, not now.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered as she sobbed into his chest, leaving tear marks on his vest.

After Lindsey had calmed down, Freddie had settled JJ and they were sat beside each other on the sofa, Lindsey curled up with a duvet and a cheesy movie on that Freddie would happily sit through to cheer her up.

"She's going to be okay isn't she? Our little girl." Lindsey said quietly, staring blankly at the telly.

"Of course she is. If she's anything like her mummy, she'll be strong and nothing is going to hurt her."

"I can't help but think-"

"Ssssh, stop thinking. She's a little fighter and she's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I love you so much." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head as Lindsey curled up even closer beside him.


	33. Chapter 33

A black taxi pulled up outside the florists in Hollyoaks Village. Stepping out of the taxi carefully, her black heeled boots making a loud echoing sound on the concrete. She pulled large suitcase out of the back of the car, dropping it to the floor with a loud bang. Taking a deep breath in of the fresh air, turning to look at the Roscoe garage.

"Home sweet home." Sandy said to herself, a gentle sigh as she spoke.

Today was the day Jason came home from the clinic he was staying in to overcome his eating disorder and there was no way Sandy was going to let him come home without her. She began walking back to the Roscoe residence, her suitcase in her right hand trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you! Stop eating all the food there'll be nothing left at this rate." Lindsey said, gently slapping Freddie's hand away from the food.<p>

"You've made enough for the whole village, let alone the family. Plus, I'm hungry." Freddie shrugged and grabbed a couple of crisps from the bowl.

"Thanks for this Linds, I'm starvin' over 'ere." Ziggy yelled, walking quickly into the kitchen a grabbing a sandwich, Robbie coming in a few moments after and Joe walking in a couple minutes later with JJ.

"I'm so hungry." Joe moaned, placing JJ on the floor to crawl and also taking a sandwich from the plate.

"Free food!" Kim shouted, running into the kitchen and taking a sandwich from the plates

"Disgusting you lot are." Lindsey joked, feeling JJ pulling himself up to standing position on her leg. "Does he just follow me anywhere now?" She scoffed, chuckling.

"I've got him." Freddie said, lifting up JJ into his arms as he continued eating the feed from the plates.

"Smells lovely in here – look at you lot all gettin' along. I've missed this." Sandy said, standing at the doorway, her suitcase beside her and her arms crossed.

"Mum!" All the boys called out, Joe, Ziggy and Robbie walking over to where she was and practically piling themselves on her.

"Sand! What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked happily.

"Well, wasn't going to miss my baby's home coming was I! You're looking great, Linds." Sandy complimented Lindsey.

"Thankyou! That glowing pregnancy skin has kicked in now." She giggled. "You're looking great yourself – it's lovely to see you. How long you down for?"

"A good few weeks, need to make sure that son of mine is alright and is recovering."

"Well, it's lovely to have you back. You can get sort this lot out, they're eating all the food."

"I tell you what, I'm peckish myself." She replied, grabbing a plateful of food from the table.

Lindsey just laughed it off as she carried on with the cleaning up.

* * *

><p>All the brothers left to get Jason from the clinic, Sandy and Lindsey staying behind to finish preparing the food.<p>

"So, how've you been? How did that scan go a couple weeks ago?" Sandy asked as she washed up the plates.

"Great actually. Well, apart from that. We had the scan and she's measuring nearly 5 weeks small." She sighed, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry to hear that." She replied, taking a seat beside her. "She'll be alright, if she's anything like Freddie, she'll get through anything!"

Lindsey chuckled at Sandy's response, she never failed to put a smile on her face. Just as they were speaking, all the boys piled in the front door. Jason headed straight into the kitchen to see his mum sitting on the bar stool.

"Mum!" He called out, smiling with glee.

"Hello son." She replied. "Going to come an' give your mum a hug then?" She added, Jason walking over to where she was and hugging his mother gently.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Here to support you! Couldn't miss you coming 'ome could I!"

The whole family huddled together in a massive family hug, Jason trapped in the middle of them all.

"Welcome home, Jase." Joe said.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening the whole family were gathered in the living room watching some movie that Jason had picked out, popcorn, chocolate and goodies as they watched.<p>

"Jase, what is this rubbish?" Robbie asked unpleased, taking a sip from the beer bottle in his hand.

"Today's been lovely and I'm really glad you're back, Jase. But we better get off, get JJ home." Lindsey said, standing up as she grabbed her black tweed jacket, putting it on and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, we better get going. It's great to have you back bruv'." Freddie added, standing up and putting on his leather jacket.

"You heading off so soon?" Sandy said, peering out the window to see how dark it was. "Oh, it's late! Never realised the time. Better get JJ home hadn't you. It's been lovely seein' you all. See you tomorrow, Linds?"

Lindsey nodded with a smile to Sandy as Freddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the couple taking JJ's pram and leaving the Roscoe residence to head home.

* * *

><p>After arriving home, settling JJ and getting changed, Freddie and Lindsey were taking the spare time to just chill out, talk to one another.<p>

"It was lovely seeing your mum come back. And having Jase back at home. I can't wait for this little one to be here now." Lindsey said, placing a hand over her baby bump.

"What's going on tomorrow? Mum said you two are meeting up?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing. We're just going out for a coffee." Lindsey said reluctantly, knowing she was lying.

"Oh, enjoy! Hopefully mum will be here when she arrives. Imagine if everyone was around when we brought her home." Freddie replied, walking over to where she was and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'd love that, being able to bring her home and having all of your family around for her homecoming. I can't believe how quickly it's gone, we're going to have a baby soon." She added, winding her arms around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes.

"It's going to be amazing, we're going to be that proper little family. I love you so much, Lindsey Butterfield."

"I love you too, Freddie Roscoe." She mirrored, placing a soft kiss onto his lips before hugging him tightly.


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't thankyou enough for coming with me to that scan, Sands." Lindsey said as both her and Sandy walked through the village.

"Oh, it was no problem love. Did you tell Freddie in the end?" Sandy asked, glancing over to Lindsey as they pair stepped into the coffee shop.

"No, I just couldn't. I didn't want to put any more stress on him, he's been amazing through all this and what with his stabbing aswell, he should be resting." She sighed, ordering her usual hot chocolate.

"Doesn't play by the rules does he? Never has and probably never will! Atleast you got good news though?" Sandy replied, ordering a latte and taking a seat on the sofa with Lindsey the opposite side.

"Yeah, I mean I'm over the moon. I just don't want him to know I had to go to the clinic again."

"You don't have to tell him, he just might clock on."

Lindsey nodded as she took a sip of her drink, immediately putting it back on the table as she doubled over, a sharp pain shooting through her stomach as she squealed in pain.

"Linds, you alright?" Sandy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just those horrid pains again, probably just kicking." She chuckled, dismissing the problem and sitting back up straighter.

"Are you sure? I mean, this doesn't seem right and you've still got 6 weeks to go."

"Honestly, I'm fine. Plus, somebody would've picked it up at the scan."

Sandy nodded as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I really can't wait for this little'un to be born, she's going to be spoilt rotten!"

"Neither can I, these 6 weeks need to hurry up." Lindsey giggled, polishing off her hot chocolate. "Are you still going to be here when she arrives?"

"I'm afraid not, love. Can't stay here for that long, popped back for our Jason's homecoming then I've gotta go back." She responded, letting out a soft sigh.

"That's a shame, would've been lovely to have you around but we'll be sending you lots of pictures and I'm sure that once I get back on my feet, we'll come up and visit you!"

"That'll be lovely - I really can't wait to meet her. Our first Roscoe girl!"

"Crazy, I've been part of this family for 10 years and I'm not even a Roscoe yet and my daughter is going to become a Roscoe before I do." She giggled.

"Maybe one day you'll become a fully-fledged Roscoe." Sandy winked in a friendly manner to Lindsey with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe." She shrugged, laughing to herself as she stood up, another pain shooting through her stomach as she did. Taking in a sharp breath, she tried to cover it up.

"You getting those pains again?" Sandy said as she stood up, the pair leaving the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I really don't know what this is." Lindsey replied, letting out a gentle sigh as they made their way back through the village.

"Go home, put your feet up and relax. You tell Freddie if this keeps going on, alright? He'll look after you like you're the queen!"

That defiantly gave Lindsey a chuckle as she arrived back at the flat a short while later.

"Again, thankyou. You've been wonderful Sand." Lindsey said, unlocking the door to the block of flats.

"It's honestly no problem, love. You take care alright? I'll see you tomorrow." Sandy smiled gently, pulling Lindsey into a hug as they said their goodbyes and Lindsey headed up to the flat.

* * *

><p>Lindsey tried to keep herself occupied to distract her away from the pains she was getting. Sat on the sofa in the living area, she was folding and sorting all the clothes her and Freddie had bought for their daughter into perfect, neat piles.<p>

"You're busy." Freddie said, taking a step into the house with JJ having picked him up from nursery. Placing his car keys on the sideboard and placing JJ onto the floor, the baby crawled towards Lindsey, instantly putting a smile on her face.

"Well, we've only got 6 weeks left. If I don't get it sorted now, I'll never get it done." She said, picking up JJ and placing him onto her lap as she used her free arm to fold the clothes.

"That's very true - never know when she could arrive. Here, let me help you." He replied, taking a seat beside her on the floor as he began folding the rest of the clothes.

"It's just all so surreal. Everything has gone so quickly and suddenly – " Lindsey got interrupted as the pain shot through her side, taking a deep breath as she waited for it to pass.

"Linds, you alright?" Freddie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as she winced in pain.

Lindsey nodded her head and showed Freddie a faint smile.

"I'm fine, just these Braxton hicks things I keep getting." She reassured him, carrying on with what she was doing.

"Are you sure? Something's wrong, I can tell. You should get checked out."

"No – Nothings wrong! I've already been checked out, been for a scan." She mumbled, letting JJ go as he crawled around the floor.

"You what? And you didn't think about telling me?" Freddie raised his voice. The thought that she didn't trust him, she wouldn't tell him something as important as this made him upset.

"I didn't want to put any more stress on you! You've got enough to deal with."

"Don't bother explaining. You didn't trust me, I get it." He stood up, grabbing his car keys from the side.

"Freddie wait! Where are you going?" She asked in a concerned manner.

"I've got places to be." He snapped, leaving the flat and slamming the door behind him.

Lindsey stared blankly as she watched him leave, sighing deeply as she turned back to the baby things. Freddie _never _snapped like that, not at Lindsey.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this chapter's a bit short and is also a bit all over the place. But I'm saving the best till last!<em>


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Lindsey woke up alone. Freddie had obviously stayed somewhere else that night after that row the couple had. Climbing out of bed, Lindsey got ready into her black leggings, white vest and checked shirt with her low white canvas Converse. She shoved her hair into a ponytail and picked up JJ from his crib, walking into the kitchen, getting a fright as Mercedes was stood in the kitchen making herself a drink.

"And how did you get in?" Lindsey asked, walking over to where her friend was.

"Fred gave me a key." Mercedes responded, holding up the key in her hand with a smile.

"Why? I'm fine on my own." She replied, filling up the kettle to make herself a drink, JJ in her other arm.

"He obviously didn't think so." She shrugged, grabbing a biscuit from the biscuit tin.

"Yeah, just go ahead, make yourself at home." Lindsey said sarcastically as she looked over at Mercedes.

"You're not going to eat them." Was Mercedes reply as she gave another shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, seeing as you're here." She passed her JJ carefully, Mercedes looking at her with that disgusted look on her face. "He needs his nappy changed and a feed before nursery."

"Are you jokin' me?" She said, scoffing as she looked at the child in her arms.

"Nope. I mean, you'd be doing me a massive favour and you want to be godmother to the baby right?" Lindsey replied, rubbing her baby bump softly with her hand.

"Urgh, fine!" Mercedes answered, strutting through the house and into the nursery area to change JJ.

Lindsey giggled to herself as her friend walked away, a sudden wave of pain going through her stomach, the same as yesterdays but worse.

* * *

><p>The two best friends walked along through the village, arms linked as they walked, well, strutted actually.<p>

"So, where we going?" Lindsey asked Mercedes as they walked through the alleyways.

"The Dog for lunch! Where else? Need some proper catch up time before this one arrives." Mercedes replied, placing a hand over Lindsey's bump with a smile.

"Just because I'm having another baby doesn't mean I'll forget about you!" She chuckled as they arrived at the pub, taking a seat on the patio outdoors as they both set their bags down and picked up the menus.

" 'Aye, you better not! I'm still your main girl, even when she arrives, alright?" Mercedes giggled, poking her tongue out a Lindsey jokingly.

"Don't worry! You'll always be my main girl even if you do try and steal my man." She joked, responding with poking her tongue out back.

"Oi, don't bring that up! It was just a fling and you were with Joe so." She shrugged and took a sip of her drink that had been brought over.

"Still, you two were so in it to make me jealous." Lindsey replied, taking a sip of her orange juice as she glanced over at her friend.

"Um, there was a spark there! He was pretty dreamy." Mercedes said, her sentence trailing off at the end as she took a sip of her wine.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"I'm only kidding, ew! No way would I ever go near him again in that way. Biggest mistake ever. Anyway, off that subject! Why did Freddie storm out on you last night?"

"Don't even ask. Pretty pathetic, you'll probably just laugh." She sighed deeply. "Basically, I had to go for another scan. I've been getting these horrific pains and I was scared something was wrong with the baby, so I went along to get checked out with Sandy without asking Freddie and when he found out all hell broke loose."

"You jokin'? He stormed out on you because you didn't invite him to a scan?" She scoffed before batting her eyelashes at Darren as he delivered the food.

"Nope. I can't believe he did it. I didn't invite him because I didn't want more stress being put on him, he's doing far too much as it is."

"He got stabbed, what? Like six weeks ago? He's already back at the club twenty-four-seven and he works at the garage as well, doesn't he?"

"I know – and soon she's going to be here and urgh. He just annoys me sometimes."

"It's men, believe me. I've had my fair share of guy troubles."

Lindsey shook her head and chuckled as the pair tucked into their food.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be with Lindsey?" Joe said as he worked on the engine of a car, Freddie laying beneath it as he worked on the outside.<p>

"She probably doesn't want see me right now." He replied harshly, continuing with his work.

"Fred, she's probably really worried about you. Don't you think you should go find her?"

Freddie sighed, sliding out from under the car and standing up, grabbing a cloth from the side and wiping the oil off his hands.

"I'm sure she's coping without me, she did the other day. Why do you care anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders as Joe put down the tools and turned to look at his brother.

"Because I care about Lindsey! And I know her pretty well, I also know that she needs you right now."

Freddie sighed once again, knowing that Joe was right. She did need him, he needed her but right now, he couldn't even speak to her. He shoved the cloth on the side and got back under the car to finish the job.

"So you're not going to do anything then?"

"I've got to finish this, now will you leave me alone?" Freddie replied sternly.

* * *

><p>"I'd totally have a bit of Dazzle. He's not with Nancy anymore, he's single so." Mercedes said, flopping onto the sofa as she picked up her glass of wine.<p>

"I don't know, I mean. Don't get me wrong, he's cute but. Actually, no. I'd so get with Darren if I was single." She giggled before stopping as the cramping pain shot through her stomach, causing her to double over.

"Linds, what's wrong?" Mercedes said, still laughing from Lindsey's reply.

"It's nothing, honestly." She whispered through the pain. She clutched her arms around her stomach as the pain continued for at least another minute.

"You sure? It doesn't look like nothing!"

"Honestly." She stood back up straight as the pain faded. "I'm just going to nip up to the loo." She said, Mercedes nodding in response. Heading upstairs, she stopped suddenly as she gasped loudly.

"Oi, what's wrong?" She asked again, sitting up on the sofa as she glanced over at her friend.

"The baby.." Lindsey whispered quietly.

"What about it?" Mercedes asked, not seeming that bothered.

"Merc!" She yelled. "I think this is it, these pains. They must have been contractions!"

"You what?" She replied, jumping up from the sofa. "But you're not due for another six weeks!"

"The baby is coming, Mercedes! Help!" Lindsey shouted, frozen to the spot halfway up the stairs.

"Well I don't know! I ain't a midwife. Clamp your knees together woman, I'll call an ambulance." Mercedes said frantically, grabbing her phone from the side as she dialled nine-nine-nine.

Lindsey breathed deeply as she moved herself to sit down on the step, her arms clutching her stomach. Six weeks early and she knew this was it, her baby was going to be born.

* * *

><p>AN; _Well, that's the end. Or is it? I was going to keep this as a one part story but I've decided to make it a three part long running story! I've got so many ideas and I just couldn't fit it into one part so three parts is going to be it. In the meantime, I'll be writing oneshots. I'll start uploading part two soon but I am leaving you all on this cliffhanger for now. Thankyou for some wonderful reviews and to all my lovely readers! Keep your eye out for part two._


End file.
